Changes 'Till The End
by Starr-chan
Summary: [Finally Complete] Inuyasha learns there are things he wants...and needs. Besides getting himself into some colorful situations, he begins to grow emotionally. And can all of this lead to the demise of Naraku, and continue on from that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scent 

`Back again' thought Kagome as she climbed over the edge of the well that connected modern Japan to the past. This time she had managed to get away with staying in her time for a week telling Inuyasha that she had 3 tests, a report, and an essay due, which she did, and hopefully did well on. He never came to drag her back, which he usually did, and it bothered her to no end. `Maybe he thinks I'll actually come back'. She mentally planned to thank the hanyou. 

Inuyasha, now sitting in his favorite tree, caught a very different aroma. `She's back, but goddammit!' he cursed. He sniffed the air carefully again to confirm his thought. Sure enough, Kagome came back to his time during her `heat'. Last time the hanyou had to sleep outside and farther away from his travel companions to make sure he wouldn't do anything to Kagome, though his mind screamed for him to take her. 

"Figures she would come now too" he grumbled as he leapt from his tree to the well. He found Shippou already there hugging Kagome. The annoying kit had been bothering him to no end during the week asking him constantly when Kagome would come back, even though he knew. `Now he's all over my Kagome. He needs to learn to stay off', he let out a soft growl, too low to be heard by humans by he was sure the kitsune would pick it up. `When did I start caring?' he thought, almost confused. 

Shippou turned his head after he heard the hanyou's warning. "I think I'll go find Kiara now." He said nervously before bounding off into the forest. That is when Inuyasha made his presence known. 

`She smells so damn good'. 

Kagome got up from the ground and looked at her feet. "Thanks for now coming and dragging me back this time Inuyasha." She didn't thank the hanyou often, but he had been kind enough for once to not drag her back. 

He looked to her. Why couldn't she thank him looking at him? But he liked the fact that she was so shy, one of his reasons that he liked Kagome, though he never planned to let her know. "Keh….don't flatter yourself, I was just about ready to drag you back anyway….wench" He left out his usual `Bitch' from his talking, that one word would only remind me of her state. "We've waited long enough, now we're gonna find more shards." He always new how to kill a almost peaceful moment. 

Inuyasha picked up the over-sized bag that she always brought with her and slung it over his right shoulder and looked back to Kagome. He crouched to the ground, signaling that he wanted her on his back to make the trip to the village fast. `He must really want to find more jewel shards' she thought as she got on, putting her arms around his shoulders to hold on while Inuyasha gripped her legs by the back of her thighs. 

~

"Miroku!" and a loud slap was heard when the two reached the village in front of Keade's hut. The other two of the group were at it again, as usual. Kagome sighed as she got off of Inuyasha and made her way to Sango, who had left Miroku on the ground from a blow to the head. 

"You're back Kagome-sama!" she said happily. The two girls hugged, their normal ritual. Inuyasha couldn't stand this anymore. He was frustrated that he hadn't found any more jewel shards from last week and the fact that he couldn't release himself. Now the two females of his group were acting silly, he almost had enough waiting. 

"Let's get movin', I heard there were some shards to the west of here." He nearly growled. He didn't know what he was going to do when Kagome furthered into heat if he felt helpless to his needs now. 

"How many jewel shards are left? I thought Naraku had all of them that we didn't have." She said, than pointed to the nearly completed Shikon jewel hung around her neck. She couldn't believe that there were still more shards to be found. 

The group had been together for nearly two years now, hunting jewel shards and rumors on and off with Kagome running off to her time in-between. There couldn't be many left. 

"Kagome is right Inuyasha, I didn't hear of such a rumor; maybe Naraku does have the rest." Miroku stated, now on his feet and gingerly rubbing his red cheek. Inuyasha gave him his famous `I'm beyond pissed' stare. 

"But I did hear of a jewel shard or two that might be to the east of here." He added quickly, knowing he was saving himself with the rumor he picked up early yesterday morning. 

Inuyasha now had an idea, of course driven by his lust-filled mind. `Me and Kagome alone in the west, the monk and exterminator with Shippou and Kiara in the east' some fantasies quickly played though his mind. `Since when have I been so damn weak against her heat?' he thought. 

"Fine, you and Sango go to the east with the kit, and me and Kagome will go to the west. Let's get moving!" he nearly growled the last part. 

No one had arguments with Inuyasha's plan, though they were almost confused that Inuyasha was actually thinking to get more jewel shards, not just dragging the group every which way. 

The sun was nearly setting, and they had not made any progress besides overstuffing Kagome's bag with essentials for the trip. They decided to stay in Kaede's hut for the night and set out in the early morning. Shippou and Kiara had returned by the time Kagome was in her sleeping bag close to Sango, with Inuyasha and Miroku leaning on the wall across the room. 

Inuyasha noticed the way Miroku was staring at the exterminator, it didn't really bother him, but as much as he hated to say it, he like Miroku and wanted him to be happy. He decided to put his two scents in. 

"You goin' to tell her something or should I mention that you stare at her during the night." He whispered. 

Miroku didn't falter his gaze as he heard Inuyasha. He just simply replied. "You wouldn't do that Inuyasha, or I'd tell Kagome of the times you've peeked while she was bathing." A slight grin spread over the monk's mouth. He got Inuyasha this time. 

"Fine." He said, now shutting up for the night. He sighed. He needed to get out of that room; Kagome's scent was slowly driving him crazy again, as it had been all day long. He quietly got up and made his way to the door, without telling anyone where he was going. He took a deep breath in. `Fresh, non-Kagome heat air!' 

Inuyasha made his way to a nearby tree, close enough to the hut that if anything happened he could be there in a matter of seconds, and leaped into a higher branch. He settled himself on his perch, and slowly dozed off, still keeping an ear alert to the night that was usually filled with unwanted visitors. Hopefully nothing would ruin his plans to get Kagome alone for the next week or so when the two would set off looking for jewel shards. 

~

My first chapter is done! Didn't take too long, but I didn't have much time to right it, so I guess it's pretty short. I don't believe in rough drafts or planning stories out, so this is coming outa my mind as my fingers skim the keyboard. I'd really appreciate some reviews so I can learn what I should change or add, since I personally don't think that I am the best writer. Hopefully I'll come up with the next chapter soon, and for all those lemon lovers - one will be coming in this story, so continue reading! [this story is also posted on MM.org]

- Starr-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wet

Inuyasha woke up with a start. 'What the hell?' he thought groggily, then he noticed that he was wet. He had been sleeping deeply for once, a rare occurrence for him, and had failed to notice that the sky decided to give way and start pouring on him. Now his plans on leaving were ruined. 'Just my luck too'. He jumped off his perch and made his way to Kaede's hut that most likely held his sleeping companions. 

When he opened the door the strong sent nearly sent him falling. The hanyou knew that he had no chance if he decided to stay in the hut with Kagome going into another deeper stage of her heat. But everyone was awake and moving about, getting breakfast ready besides Kagome who was studying from her 'textbook'. Kagome was the only one to look up, the miko had to control the laughter that almost escaped when she saw Inuyasha. 

"Um¼ ..you're wet Inuyasha." she said, now bringing the attention of everyone else to Inuyasha.

"What's it to ya. I got caught in the rain, alright wench?" he spat almost angrily. There was no way in hell he could possibly survive if he stayed, and he needed to leave soon. "I'm goin' out, don't follow me." he said just as quickly as everyone heard the wooden door of the hut slam.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sango, puzzled by the way Inuyasha was acting. He was always irritated, but never like this. Not unless¼ .oh¼ .she got it now. She knew why demon males got so 'pissy' all of a sudden. She had to hide her knowing smile.

"He hasn't been like this in a while either. Maybe he just wants to get more jewel shards." stated Miroku, stirring the pot of boiling water over the fire pit in the hut. He wasn't much of a cook, but he knew how to get water hot. But he also silently knew why Inuyasha was so irritated. 'Thank Kami I never get like that'.

Kagome, not knowing what was wrong, went around her business of getting some studying done since there was no chance she would get out into that rain today, even if the hanyou tried to drag her. 'Ahh! Why do I care what this problem equals if x-15(2x+30) = 150x-30?' She was almost ready to through the book outside. Than she realized that Inuyasha was out there in the cold rain.

"I'm going to go find him and get him back in here. He shouldn't have to stay out in the rain." she said as she got up and put on her rain coat from the oversized yellow bag in the corner, grabbing a towel to give to Inuyasha. Shippou had roused from his sleep by this time and silently pleaded that Kagome didn't go out to go find Inuyasha, but he didn't want to be the one to let the secret go.

As soon as Kagome was out of the hut Shippou hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. He poked him before saying "Kagome kinda smells like my okaa-san when my otou-san wanted to have her alone with him." The monk was dumbfounded, this little kit that couldn't be over 5 years old in appearance knew about what was going on more than Kagome.

"She'll come back unharmed. When it comes to Inuyasha and expressing feelings he's like a wet fish." added Sango, now noticing the water boiling in the pot and getting the containers of Ramen out so they could be filled with water. Miroku poured the water while slipping his free left hand around Sango to her rear end, giving her a firm pat.

Besides being flung to the opposite side of the room, Miroku also got the lovely experience of feeling hot water spilled all over his lower body. He didn't know what hurt more, his face or his private area that met most of the hot water. "Now we need to get more hot water!" Sango stated, staring at the waterless Ramen containers.

~ 

"He just had to go deep in the forest when it was raining!" the miko grumbled as she made her way over the soggy ground, trying to spot a red haroi in one of the trees. Inuyasha had the strangest habits sometimes. But he shouldn't have to catch a cold if he decided to stay away from her and the group.

Inuyasha, who had been sitting high up in a tree picked up the enticing scent. 'Damn bitch! I told her not to come!' He didn't know what to do, stay here and hope she couldn't find him, or go deeper into the forest. 'But then she'll keep on searchin and catch a freakin cold.' the thought carefully went through his mind, he didn't want her sick now. So he decided to find her, than shove her back into the hut where she wouldn't be wet.

"Inuyasha! Come out! Inu¼ ." she was cut off when a certain hanyou jumped a foot away from her.

"I told you not to come wench." he said though gritted teeth. The smell was coming off her much stronger than yesterday, and he had been in a constant state of arousal for the past day. 

"I didn't want you to catch something, so I brought you a towel. Might not help much, but it'll keep you a bit warmer." She smiled as she handed the pink fuzzy towel with the dancing hamsters.

"Demons don't get sick, but weak humans do." he firmly stated, before taking the towel and putting it around her shoulders. He was almost puzzled that he would do something that would set him as 'caring' but he didn't need her sick while she was in heat.

"Oh yea¼ ." she started, than looked up at him. 'Did he really just put the towel on me?' she thought. Then she noticed Inuyasha retreating from her. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, or had she? She wanted to know what was troubling the hanyou, he never acted so erratic.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, something's up." she asked, taking a step closer to him than frowning when he took two steps back. It looked like he wanted to hold his nose or something. 'How strange'.

"Nothing, now get back to the hut so you don't get sick." he was starting to loose more control, the scent effected him much stronger than it had yesterday. He didn't want to end up doing something that he would regret, he just needed to get Kagome away from him and out of the rain. The hanyou didn't care if he needed to stay out in the rain for it to happen.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and pouted. He was avoiding something. "What is wrong with you! 'Don't follow me' you said, well I'm here and I want to know what's wrong, so spill it or I'll 'it' you until I brake your back!" she yelled, fed up with his back offish ways.

Inuyasha didn't know how to put this, sure, it might be easier if Kagome knew what she was doing to him, but what if she thought of him as another Miroku getting all excited when Kagome was in heat, even though he made all efforts to stay away.

"Well¼ ..?" she asked, now feeling the rain through the hood of her raincoat, she slightly shivered, but nothing went unnoticed by Inuyasha, she gave him a look that meant that she wanted to know what was going on, so he wouldn't change the subject.

"You're in heat Kagome." he said quietly, braking the gaze he held with her eyes to stare at his feet. He prayed to Kami that she wouldn't think of him as some hentai freak from now until forever.

"What?" she said. Kagome had no clue what he was talking about, though some rather unpleasant thoughts went though her head. 

"You're ovulating¼ ..and a overwhelming scent is coming off you than any demon can smell." he said, noticing the rather shocked expression playing across her red cheeks. 

"Ohhhhh¼ ¼ is this why you're so irritated?" she asked, shivering again. The idea of going back to the nice, warm, dry hut was getting appealing, but she wanted some answers from the moody hanyou. 'And I thought that girls got all pissy.'

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Of course bitch, your scent is driving me to my limits' but he knew better than telling that to Kagome. "Yea¼ ." he almost whispered. Why couldn't she have learned this, he was in no position of teaching people about what grown up demons did. 

"You're cold, go back to the hut." he said a little louder.

"No." was her simple answer.

"NO!? Do you know what your smell is doing to me! What if I decide to screw your feelings and do what I really want to do. What if I hurt you? You'd hate me!" he said, pretty much yelling at her. 'Oh Kami! I'm in for a big sit.' He thought as he braced himself for the hard, damaging impact with the Earth beneath him.

"What do you want Inuyasha, tell me." She said, looking up at him with a smile across her face. She had her ideas, having read some hot mangas and online stories before. She knew she almost had him cornered. 

"Kagome¼ .that's not what I meant." he fumbled around with some words, but he knew he shouldn't tell Kagome anything just yet. He didn't even know if the girl felt anything for him.

Kagome took a small step forward, then another until she was almost an inch in front of the hanyou. She slowly let her lips close the distance between the two of them. She let her eyes close as she pressed her wet form closer to his body feeling his hard muscles pressed against her chest through the wet haroi. She let her lips press firmly against his before she let go.

His eyes met hers as she slowly pulled away from him. 'She really kissed me?' he asked himself, liking the hot feeling her got after Kagome's lips parted from his. It felt too good.

"Is that what you want?" she whispered, still looking up at him.

At that moment he forgot about the rain and his surroundings, he knew that Kagome knew what he wanted, and obviously to some degree wanted the same things. He moved closer to her, pulling her form against himself in a tight embrace, placing his head on top of her hooded one. He didn't have the slightest clue why he was acting so darned emotional, but he knew it felt right to have Kagome so close to him, and to share kisses together. Everything seemed in place as he whispered "I love you Kagome." before taking her in his arms and gliding in the tree tops to a cave he knew that was near by. 

Her scent may become stronger and it would be hard for him to control himself, but at least they'd be dry with no risk of having Kagome get sick. He also knew that Miroku and Sango could handle themselves for one night without him and Kagome.

"Where are we going" asked Kagome, her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he had a arm placed under her back and another under her knees.

He looked down to her. "You'll see, it's a surprise."

~~~~

That took some time! Whew, my eyes hurt from looking at the screen for so long. I'll try to update at least once a day since I'm free most of my afternoons. I'd really like to thank the people who have read my story so far and the great reviews I've gotten. It seems that I don't suck as much as I thought. And for those who don't know, Ramen is pretty much noodle soup, sometimes with veggies. I've eaten the instant Ramen before and I can simply say I loved it! Go out and try some, you'll love it too. The first lemon part of this story will be in the next chapter, most likely, so read on! And sorry folks if the characters seem a little OOC, I'm trying hit the nail on the head, but it's sometimes hard, since I've only seen up to episode 37.

[and I will get back to Miroku and Sango too!]

- starr-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heat  
  
Inuyasha nearly pushed Kagome into the cave once he arrived there. He needed to know what she was thinking, how she felt about him and everything else. The hanyou would never do anything without her consent, but thinking was becoming a difficult task. He quickly lit a fire in a small pit that was in the center of the cave and sat down, brining Kagome into his lap.  
  
"What do you want Kagome." he nearly whispered, stroking her hair. He had wanted Kagome alone with him for so long that he couldn't believe he finally got it.  
  
She leaned into his caresses, looking up at him and smiled. "Inuyasha..does my scent really make you feel irritated?" she asked, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. He nuzzled her face, knowing that he never showed so much affection before, but felt he needed to show her that he cared.  
  
"No..it smells really good. So good." he said, starting kissing her exposed neck. The girl arched into his wet touch. He brought his arms to circle her waist to bring her closer. He gently nipped at her neck, desire filling his mind. "It's driving me insane" he whispered huskily.  
  
Kagome was also slowly loosing her control. It felt so right, her and Inuyasha. But she needed to know. She wouldn't go any further until her she knew.  
  
"Do you love me Inuyasha." she asked quietly.  
  
He brought her body closer to his own, inhaling her scent again. `You silly girl' he thought. She should have known his answer. "You know I do Kagome. I told you earlier." but he sensed her uncertainty. He kissed her cheek, wanting her to believe him. "I never loved Kikyou like I love you now." A silent tear rolled down the girl's cheek, knowing that he was speaking the truth, and it made her very happy.  
  
"I love you too." after she whispered those words Inuyasha's mouth was on her own, pressing harder into a passion filled kiss. He started tugging at the top of her school uniform, wanting to feel her skin beneath his fingers. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth after locking her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down her torso to the bottom of her shirt before slowly bringing it up and over her head, leaving her upper body only covered by her `bra'.  
  
Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha running his palms over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden from the attention. He smiled down to her before running his tongue down her neck, ravishing the skin beneath his touch.  
  
Kagome's breathing became labored as she tried to calm herself down, but she felt that every little action only added to the heat between her legs. She quietly moaned as Inuyasha sliced the front of her bra with his claws, freeing her breasts. She looked up to him, only to find his eyes shimmering with desire as he took in the top half of her body. She felt a little embarrassed under his gaze, and lifted her arms intending to cover up her chest.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl, and she understood the meaning of it. She sighed but let her hands stay around his neck, then letting them slip to grasp him around the shoulders. He slowly aimed his gaze to her breasts again, drifting his head closer until he started nipping at the hard peaks, earning a moan from Kagome.  
  
He latched on to her left breast, slowly grazing his tongue over it while kneading the other breast with his hand. He let his fangs gently touch her the hardened peak, earning him the pleasure of hearing Kagome take a sharp breath in.  
  
`Oh Kami, it feels so good. My dreams never seemed this real.' Inuyasha turned his head to suckle her right breast, alternating his hand as well. He loved the way Kagome's skin felt so hot and clammy under his touch. Her breathing became more frantic. And he let go of her nipple, Kagome letting out her quiet whimper that nearly drove him insane.  
  
"Do you want this.." He asked her all the while keeping eye contact with her.  
  
The thought of saying `no' flew out of her mind as she let her hands move against his chest. But she wanted to play a little game first. "Why should I want this Inuyasha?" she asked in a sexy voice, hovering her lips against his. He realized her game.  
  
"Because.I love you and you love me. You were brought back to this time just for me, and now we should always stay together." He pressed his mouth against hers for a chaste kiss. She smiled again, hugging him tight.  
  
She was all too pleased with his answer, thinking that he must have thought about it before if the words seemed to naturally flow out of his mouth, even if they were laced with sarcasm, and into her heart. "Did you ever think about this before Inuyasha?" she asked, bringing her hand to slowly finger the edge of his ear. She heard him take a sharp breath in.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. I need you, please." he trailed off, running his clawed hands to her hips, pushing her rear against his arousal, slowly rubbing against her. He wanted Kagome's first time being intimate to be a special memory, his only reason of not shredding her clothes off from the beginning and taking over her body with his.  
  
He gently eased the short green skirt down her smooth legs, leaving her panty-clad, but he planned on fixing that soon. Kagome grasped his head in her hands and eased it down to kiss him this time, slowly inserting her tongue inside his mouth. He never knew that Kagome could be so demanding.  
  
She let her hand trail down to his pants before cupping his erection in her hand, slowly palming it. Inuyasha grunted. The pleasure she was giving him and the scent she was letting off herself were finally reaching their limits for the hanyou. He took her hand off him and gently kissed the palm. Then he pushed the girl on to her back on the floor he had been sitting on.  
  
Inuyasha removed his clothes with remarkable speed, and slid Kagome's panties off as well. He could smell her arousal spike before letting his hand travel to her lower region, keeping his eyes locked on Kagome's. He quickly slipped a finger inside her tight virgin opening; his erection getting harder from the fact that Kagome was already so wet and ready for him. He moved on top of Kagome, slipping his finger out before sniffing it. Then he let his tongue run over it, savoring the taste of his Kagome.  
  
"You know Kagome, after this you and I would be mated for life." He said, almost cringing at the thought that Kagome would decide to leave him for whatever the reason. He moved his hand to smooth over the wet bangs that almost covered her eyes.  
  
"You think I wouldn't want that Inuyasha?" she said, feeling a little hurt that he would doubt her feelings for him. Did he think that she would have sex with a guy and then just think it was nothing?  
  
"I'm just making sure Kag." He said, liking the new nickname for his soon to be mate. He positioned himself at her wet opening and slowly made his way in, going slowly, almost inch by inch until he met a barrier. "This will hurt." He said, nearly fringing at the thought at bringing Kagome pain.  
  
"I know Inuyasha, just do it; I know you'll show me how much you love me after." Inuyasha quickly thrusted himself to the hilt, taking her virginity with him. The pain wasn't too strong for Kagome, just a slight throbbing feeling. She slightly winced, and Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck, wanting to ease her pain. He stayed still as long as possible until he felt Kagome move her hips around a bit. They both let out a moan.  
  
Inuyasha set his pace rather friskily for their first time, but he needed to release soon. Nearly two days with a stone hard erection was hard on him, and with the moans coming from Kagome's sweet mouth, he decided she didn't mind.  
  
"Faster." she moaned, trying to keep up his erratic pace, but failing. She decided just to hang on to his shoulders. Inuyasha was pounding into her now, making every inch of her his. His mouth went almost savagely against hers as the pair reached their peaks.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, feeling her vaginal muscles clamp down onto Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that her first real orgasm was shared with the man she loved most.  
  
"Kagome." grunted the hanyou, feeling Kagome reach her peak; he pounded even harder into her, trying to release his need into her. He was almost there when Kagome bucked her hips upward, causing Inuyasha to release with a howl. The two were finally mated; no dreams or fantasies could have come close to the real thing.  
  
-  
  
"Where could they be?" Sango asked Miroku who was also looking though the forest trying to find a certain hanyou and miko. The rain had stopped pouring earlier, but Kagome had not returned, and it was nearly nightfall. They both silently hoped that Inuyasha did not give into his overpowering needs with out Kagome's consent.  
  
"They'll be fine Sango." He said, moving behind her. She took a step away from him, wary of what he might attempt to do next. "They'll probably be gone for the night though."  
  
She didn't want to stay the night alone in the hut with Miroku. If Inuyasha was there she wouldn't have had a problem, but he wasn't. She sighed, `No sleeping tonight.' Miroku frowned. He didn't think that his companion would be afraid to stay with him, there just had to be another reason for her to seem so upset over this matter. Normally Sango would be happy, but when it came to being alone with the monk, it seemed her heart would just drop.  
  
"I can't be that horrible Sango." He said quietly. Inching his way over to stand beside her. He looked down to her, a slight smile crossing his face. Sango blushed and shoved all her attention to a bush.  
  
"It's not that." She replied quietly, still looking at that bush as if it had all the answers.  
  
"Than what's wrong. You always seem to resent staying with me when Inuyasha or Kagome aren't around. If it's not me, what in the world could it be?" Miroku turned Sango by the shoulders to have her looking up in his eyes. He could almost swear she was crying.  
  
She leaned onto his chest, tears brimming her eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore. It. It hurts." Miroku put his arms around her back, pressing her body against his, allowing her to cry on him if need be. 'I needed to was these robes anyway.' He thought.  
  
"And you think by telling me to leave you and hitting me that I will stay?" he asked in a teasing tone, wanting to see a smile lighten the exterminator's face again. It didn't work this time.  
  
"Getting attached means getting hurt." She stated, as if it was as plain as night or day. Miroku smiled, trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"I think Inuyasha said that too once." He lifted her face up. "Now who sounds like a wet towel?"  
  
Her face burned with her blush, but she smiled, and that made Miroku very happy.  
  
"You should stop trying to push me away and tell me how you feel Sango." He whispered into her ear, liking the look on her face as she jumped due to the close contact. She had an idea. "If I tell you would you stop going after other women?" she asked, giving him her best pleading look.  
  
He nodded, thinking he was finally going to get a good answer. Her expression became grave. "Well, Miroku.. I think you are a hentai trying to get some!" She cried before lazily punching him in the arm, but that impact still caused him to fall on his rear.  
  
"Is that really what you think? I want your true answer Sango, if I promise to not go after other women." He said, as he held her hands, preventing her from `attacking' him again.  
  
Sango blushed again, turning her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Well.. Miroku.. you see.. Kagome!" she cried and moved away from him.  
  
Miroku was confused. "Kagome?" `What can she possibly mean with.. oh.. damn them! They came back when she was getting to the good part!'  
  
-  
  
The group was back in the hut around midnight, Inuyasha spooned against Kagome, both sharing the larger futon that was in the room, having made sure their friends were deeply asleep so no one would find out. Miroku was leaning against his wall and Sango was in the opposite corner sleeping next to Shippou and Kilala.  
  
"At least you aren't in heat anymore. I fixed that good." He whispered to Kagome. The second time they "made love", as Kagome had called it, he had placed the claiming mark on her neck. After a few more times of going at it Kagome let go of her `heat' scent, letting Inuyasha know something she didn't.  
  
"You did." She said, smiling sleepily while edging closer into Inuyasha. Miroku had not fallen asleep and heard the exchange between the couple, though he didn't want to. Deep inside he felt envious of the two, knowing he might never share such a deep bond with another.. Sango had been so close of telling him what she really felt. "Damn them." He swore almost silently, but noticed Inuyasha shift. `He heard. Oh well', and with that he too drifted off into sleep.  
  
--  
  
I re-did some parts of this chapter, editing the things I didn't like and all the "slowly" I added in. It does suck to read the same word over and over again. I didn't revise the first + second chapter much because it was okay except for a few spelling and grammar mistakes. This is still my first lemon that I wrote in March [a while ago]. R/R folks!  
  
- starr-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Relationships  
  
The group had split the day after Inuyasha and Kagome were mated. Inuyasha, behaving as his usual self woke up grumpy, wanting to find the rest of the jewel shards. But he was very happy that his nose confirmed the connection that he and Kagome now shared.  
  
"Humans are just too weak!" he had said early in the afternoon while everyone was busy packing things, knowing that each rumor might need up to two weeks to be completed.  
  
Kagome turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Who are you calling weak Inuyasha?" she almost frowned when he gave her the usual "Keh." But that was always to be expected of Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku had also been in the process of asking Inuyasha questions of what had happened the night before. The monk received three punches to the head at almost the same time, none too light. After that he kept quiet, sitting in a corner. Then the group split, Inuyasha with Kagome and Miroku with Sango, Shippou, and Kiara. Sango had no problem having the two demons with her, but she worried about Miroku.  
  
-  
  
"Inuyasha, we've been walking all day! Can't we take a break, it's almost sunset too." she whined quietly from behind Inuyasha, who had walked in front of her most of the day. He had been busy thinking how he could tell Kagome about what their union last week had done.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she cried, tired from the constant walking and silence from the hanyou. She was tired and sweaty. Summer time in ancient Japan wasn't being easy on her, and her stomach kind of hurt. Something that usually didn't happen to her.  
  
"Fine Kagome, we didn't get shit done today, but we'll stop for the night." With his enhanced vision he scanned the area surrounding the almost ancient path to find a good place to spend the night, with a tree close by so he could watch out for demons. With out any warning, Inuyasha picked up Kagome around the arms and skimmed the ground in a few bounds to a cleared area that was surrounded by trees.  
  
"Here." he said almost proudly, as if he defeated a huge army by himself. Kagome smiled and set to the task of preparing the camp. She took her bag from Inuyasha's shoulder and dug around through it, searching for a tent she had gotten from the future two weeks ago. She wanted to test it out, since all other days Inuyasha had refused to sleep in it.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do with himself, so he collected some fallen tree limbs and made a small fire in the center of what he planned to be the camp. When the fire was large enough he decided to look through Kagome's bag to see what kind of food she had brought from her time. He frowned when he noticed there was no ramen.  
  
"All done!" Kagome sighed happily. The tent, being a dark green color blended in with the surroundings almost perfectly. She was sure Inuyasha wouldn't refuse to sleep inside it this time, as he had before. "You're hungry aren't you?" she asked, already knowing he was from his expression. "Well, I've got some Western food that I've been dying to try for some time. You want some?"  
  
"What's it called." he asked, not really caring, all he needed was something to fill his stomach.  
  
"It's called a hot dog, we can put them on a stick and hold them over the fire. They'll cook that way." She took the pack of hot dogs from Inuyasha and ripped them open. Grabbing two larger sticks she placed the meat on them. "Now hold it over the fire." she told him, sitting down and doing the same.  
  
"Is it really made outa dogs?" he asked almost skeptically.  
  
"Baka! This kind is made out of beef, not dog, that's just its name." she laughed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the meat slowly getting darker on his stick. It smelled good to him, and he couldn't wait until he tried it. He didn't want to wait until it was done, so he took it off the stick and almost swallowed the whole thing at once. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's shocked expression and smiled. "Can I have another?"  
  
How could she say no? She knew she had to watch what she ate, so she gave Inuyasha the rest of the bag, watching as he got three more sticks so he could cook four hot dogs at once. He certainly was much smarter than what he showed.   
  
-  
  
"Miroku, is there really an evil spirit here?" she asked as she looked at all the food that was not sparingly placed in front of them.   
  
Heading for this inn had been Miroku's best idea, knowing that the mild inn keeper would not give up the chance of getting his inn de-demoned by a monk. He kept his face even as he looked across the low table to Sango.  
  
"Of course Sango, do you doubt my abilities?" he asked.  
  
"And it just so happens that it started raining as well." she turned her attention to her food, eating at a slow pace, while watching Shippou and Miroku inhale most of the food that was on the table. 'Men.' She sat their picking at her food, she had the stomach cramps that usually joined her menstruation.   
  
"I'm going to bed." she said as she moved away from the table to the bedroom the inn keeper had given her. Unfortunately there had been only one room left at the inn, so everyone had to share. Thankfully there were two futons or she would have thrown the monk out.  
  
As she reached the room a large bolt of lightning crashed against the sky, illuminating it. She hoped that Kagome didn't meet this bad weather. But deep inside, she had always been afraid of lightning, she supposed it must have come from a bad experience in her childhood. She changed into a set of pink kawii bunny pajamas that Kagome had given her and set herself under the covers, still wide awake. She winced when another bolt of lighting crashed in the night, but she didn't want to share her weakness.  
  
Sango was debating whether or not to just give up on sleeping and do something else. Her thoughts stilled when Miroku, Shippou, and Kiara entered the room. Shippou moved to a pillow in the corner of the room to sleep next to Kiara. She heard Miroku shift his robes around as he prepared to go to sleep. The exterminator kept her eyes closed, hopefully passing off as she was sleeping.  
  
"Not asleep yet?" the words almost startled her as she sat up to look at the monk. The blanket she was under pooled at her lap exposing her upper body just clothed by the pink kawii bunny tank top. Miroku's eyes went wide at the thin layer of cloth clothing her body, that was most very feminine.   
  
"No." she nearly jumped this time when she heard the thunder boom along with another clash of lightning. Miroku smiled at finding out that Sango was afraid of something so simple.  
  
"I didn't know you could be afraid of anything." he said calmly, sitting on the end of her futon, keeping his hands in his lap. "Especially of thunder and lightning." he added.  
  
"I'm not." she said. She nearly yelped when she felt the hand that was on her calf. She looked at him sheepishly, knowing that he now knew. But he didn't move his arm off. During this time Shippou got the hint and picked up his pillow and Kiara, moving out into the hallway, allowing the two more privacy.   
  
"Now will you tell me how you really feel about me?" he asked quietly, starting to rub her calf through the material of the blanket. He looked intently at her face. He might have been pushing her, but he had his own feelings too.  
  
"Well Miroku, do you still promise not to go after other women?" He nodded as he did before, so she gathered all of her courage and planned quickly how she could tell him everything in one sentence. "I like you Miroku, more than anyone else, but everyone I've cared for has died." she said, averting her eyes from his face.  
  
He decided to move closer to her, now sitting between her and the wall, putting his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Miroku smiled as he felt her relax under his touch. Something she had never done before.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Sango." he whispered, kissing her temple.  
  
How could she know that? 'Getting attached means getting hurt', she had said that nearly two weeks ago and she was ready to say it again. She tried to shift away from him, but his arm tightened around her, keeping her in place.  
  
A few tears built up in her eyes and the thunder continued to roll. She cringed. "Stay with me tonight." she said quietly, looking up at him.   
  
"Of course." he said as he got up to slide beneath the blanket. She turned on her side to face him.  
  
"What's going to happen from here?" she asked. Sango didn't plan on finding anyone that would actually care for her before she killed Naraku, one way or another.   
  
He didn't know either. Of course they would become more intimate as the days moved on, but what would happen a year from now? He didn't want to think that their relationship would end anytime soon. "We'll just get closer Sango." he said, slipping his arm under her waist to pull her closer to him.  
  
She quickly found out that the only comfortable position would be if she kept her head on his chest. It didn't seem that the monk minded as he tried to pull her closer. "I'd like that." she mumbled before she fell asleep. Unconsciously she knew that changes would show up if she let her feelings guide her with Miroku, but unlike before, she was certain that he would steady her if she had any doubts.  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha was spooned against Kagome's back as he began to think about how he was going to tell her what had happened. He started to spool her hair around his fingers, liking the texture of it.  
  
"Something's been bothering you all day. You didn't argue with me once." she stated.  
  
The hanyou sighed, knowing he should tell her now. "Kagome…you're pregnant."   
  
The girl sat up immediately, as if a bee had stung her. Inuyasha thought that he saw her with a pained expression on her face and he smelled the salt from her flowing tears. 'She doesn't want our pup.' he thought sadly. He knew their relationship was too good to be true.  
  
"Don't you want it…you're crying." he said, also sitting up and putting his arms around her.  
  
"How could you think I wouldn't want our child you baka! I'm crying because I'm happy." she said, leaning her head against his shoulder smiling. She was pregnant, at nearly 18, but that didn't bother her. She knew that the child would come from a loving family.  
  
"So you do want it?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"Of course! This child came from our bond…how could you doubt our love?" she asked, feeling a little hurt. She placed her hand over her stomach, and it was quickly covered by Inuyasha's larger hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"I'm happy." he finally said, knowing this would become a big change in their relationship. He slowly pulled Kagome back into their sleeping bag, not wanting to stay up much longer if he had to be sleeping inside for once. He held Kagome in his arms as he heard her breathing deepen, signaling that she was asleep. He allowed himself to doze, still keeping an ear open to any possible danger. He knew that demons would come after his pregnant mate, thinking that they could get to him through her. Hopefully he didn't drag her into any unknown danger.  
  
--  
  
This chapter was nearly four pages long, and my hand managed to cramp three times. In the beginning I had no plot in mind, but I guess I found some inspiration along the way. As you read, I added some Sango/Miroku-ness along with Inu/Kag. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause it took me a darned long time to write. I'd also like to thank all the reviews I've gotten so far, they are all so great! I think I'll also manage to add another lemon in one of the next 3 chapters. [hopefully!]  
  
- starr-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Loss and Love  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start, the strong scent of a demon close by. He roughly grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, shaking her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Wake up!" he yelled, and Kagome punched him in the chest. 'Who does he think he is waking me up like that?'  
  
Then she realized she sensed two jewel shards heading their way, at a very rapid pace. Only one name came to mind and the girl got up and out of the tent, having slept in her school uniform since she didn't have a clean set of clothes. Inuyasha was right behind her, having his hand on his sword already.  
  
The world wind halted a meter in front of them, Kouga emerging none too happy.  
  
"Kagome! I have finally come to take you home with me." he took her into a rough embrace, which seemed more like a new way of dieing by the way he seemed to be choking her.  
  
"Get off her!" the hanyou growled, not liking another male all over his mate. He moved behind her and gently pulled her away, putting his arms around her waist to keep her close to him. Inuyasha saw a rather unpleasant look cross Kouga's face.  
  
"What are you doing mutt, get away from my women. She's coming with me." he nearly yelled, grabbing Kagome's arm, trying to get her out on the hanyou's grip.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Kagome. She had enough of their bickering, even if she was what they were fighting over. They could at least try to think straight. Two angry demons were never the easiest to deal with. "Kouga." she said sweetly, attracting his attention. She gave Inuyasha her 'shut up' glare to keep him quiet.  
  
"I never said I was going with you!" she yelled in his face. Inuyasha was surprised, and Kouga didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Of course you are Kagome. You'd think I'd leave you here with him, this little mutt who couldn't keep a flower alive?" He made a grab for her arm, but Inuyasha pulled her away again, moving in front of her.  
  
"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to go with you!" he growled loudly, warning Kouga.  
  
Kouga quickly slammed his foot into Inuyasha before jumping over and grabbing Kagome, making a run for it. He had her over her shoulder, jumping over the tree tops, making his way back to his clan. Inuyasha was hot on his tail, following the disgusting scent of his rival.  
  
Unfortunately Kouga misjudged the distance from the ground to the side of the cliff and had to make an effort to fling both of their bodies on a ledge. Kagome roughly rolled against the wall, knocking her head on it. She sat up holding her head and crying, looking over her bruised body and feeling her throbbing head.  
  
He was at her side in an instant, holding her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She was furious by now. "You think I'm alright? You kidnapped me from Inuyasha and managed to slam me into a rock wall! I'm bruised all over, my head hurts, and oh kami no..." Kagome put her hand over her stomach, hoping the pup inside didn't dislodge.  
  
"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I'll be fine." she gritted out through her teeth. She couldn't believe that Kouga would be so uncaring, to have her thrown around like this.  
  
During their conversation, if you could call it that, Inuyasha had spotted them and was now crouched opposite Kouga, ready to attack him. "You bastard!" he yelled, swinging his sword out, ready to battle Kouga if he asked for it. "You took my mate and now you'll pay!" and with that he swung the sword at him, but Kouga, having jewel shards, easily dodged them.  
  
"Mate? No matter, she's still my women!" he yelled swinging his legs at the hanyou, hitting, and throwing him into the ground with a slam. Kouga made his way over, ready to punch the Inuyasha in the face.  
  
During their fight Kagome was sitting there crying, her body ached. She quietly slid off her skirt and panties, seeing that her underwear was blood stained, meaning one thing. The girl started to sob after putting her clothes back on. She knew, and it hurt.  
  
"Can't you smell she's pregnant too? Stay away from her you asshole!" he yelled, ready to blow Kouga away with his Kaze no Kizo attack.  
  
"She isn't pregnant you dimwit!" he spat back, carefully sniffing the air; he just smelled Kagome's blood. 'Must be from the cuts.' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air as well, noting that Kagome no longer gave off the scent of a pregnant female, but he did smell blood, the kind of blood that came when she was ovulating. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled, he was beyond pissed now; he couldn't believe Kouga could have managed to do suck a terrible thing. He was ready to kill him, not just fight him off.  
  
Kouga ran to the crying girl, forgetting about Inuyasha. He crouched down and frowned when he felt Kagome tense and move away from him. "Stay away." she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
Inuyasha slammed Kouga into the rock wall before gently holding Kagome in his arms, putting her head on his shoulder, his heart pounding with sorrow as he felt her tear stain his haroi. Kouga got up quickly, not caring that it seemed that Kagome felt safer in the arms of the hanyou.  
  
"I told you she's coming with me, so get off her! You can't protect her if it was so easy for me to get her!" he yelled, thinking he had finally won their battle, his prize being Kagome.  
  
"No Kouga, you asshole. You stay away from her, you hurt us far worse this time than before." after that exchange he headed back to their camp, keeping Kagome tight in his arms.  
  
The wolf demon just stood there, not knowing what to do. It seemed that Kagome had chosen to stay with the mutt, but he wanted her for himself. There must be another way he could get her, hopefully he could finally manage.  
  
-  
  
"Shhh Kagome, it's goin to be alright." he whispered, rocking the miko in his arms, trying his hardest to sooth her. All of his instincts, human and demon, wanted his mate to calm down.  
  
Her sobs quieted until they stopped altogether. She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. She had never cried so hard in her life. "I lost the baby." she said, more tears threatening to spill. She couldn't believe that this could have happened.  
  
"I know Kagome, but it's not your fault. It's Kouga's. Don't try to blame yourself." he said, kissing her temple. It hurt him too, knowing that their first pup was gone, but he needed to act strong so he could keep Kagome calm. 'I'll kill him for this.'  
  
"It hurts." She whispered, trying to bury her face in his haroi. She wanted to have that child, and now it was gone.  
  
"It does, it hurts me too. But we can't change anything now, we can only try again." He stopped his rocking, no longer caring that he had to find jewel shards. They had lost something precious; the jewels could wait for a while.  
  
"Do you want to go and find Sango and Miroku?" he asked quietly, knowing that having her friends around her would help ease the pain. She nodded and kissed his cheek, silently thanking him for his kindness.  
  
From all the activities of the day, Kagome easily fell asleep in his arms, so Inuyasha gently laid her down on her sleeping bag that he had taken out of the tent. He went to the task of packing up camp since it was only about 2, as he read from Kagome's clock. They still had time to make some tracks until night fall.  
  
-  
  
"Miroku, I'm going to go to the lake." She told him, feeling all hot and sticky from the demon they had defeated about and hour ago. The thing was snake-like, and tried to attack them knowing they knew where the rest of the Shikon jewel was. Sango has easily managed to slice the thing in halves with her giant boomerang, and the demon died. One tiny piece of the jewel fell to the ground, and the monk had picked it up, putting it in the pouch he had around his neck. At least the rumor he picked up was true.  
  
"I'll come too." He stated with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Sango blushed, she didn't mind his request, but she didn't think she was ready to go that far with him, knowing things would escalate. She sighed in defeat against her inner desires and allowed the monk to follow after telling Shippou and Kiara to stay inside their room at the inn.  
  
"Turn around." She said once they reached the edge of the lake. She didn't like the fact that there was no hot water available to bathe in, but she needed to get clean so the lake would do for now.  
  
Miroku complied, turning his back as he heard Sango drop her clothes and enter the water. The sun was still up high in the sky, making it about 3, so the water was relatively warm.  
  
He then quickly got out of his robes and made his way waist deep in the water, noticing that Sango was crouching on the bottom of the lake. She didn't want to expose any of her body to him. Miroku smiled.  
  
"You can stand up Sango." He said testingly. The girl slowly stood, crossing her arms over her chest. The monk was surprised that she didn't stay under the water.  
  
He went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them for her. "Drop your arms." he whispered.  
  
The girl blushed at his request, not knowing if she should actually follow. Her mind was telling her to save herself for another day while her heart was screaming at her to give herself to the monk. She decided to go with her heart. She dropped her arms.  
  
His smile grew wider as he turned her around, planting a kiss on her soft lips. He then looked down at her exposed chest. "You're beautiful." He whispered, noticing her blush deepen.  
  
Miroku decided to get bolder, kissing down her neck, leaving a wet trail as he made his way down to its base. He smiled against her skin as he heard her breathing shorten and felt her skin become hot.  
  
The monk continued trailing kisses down her chest until her met her breasts. So he wouldn't have to bend down, he picked up Sango and put her legs on either side of him, placing his hands on her rear to keep her chest at his eye level.  
  
He took one of the soft nipples in his mouth, running his tongue over it, marveling at how quickly it got hard. She let out a moan.  
  
Miroku took his mouth off her left nipple to lick the valley between her breasts, causing Sango to feel a shiver run up her spine before he took her left nipple in his mouth. She started to breathe harder from all the attention she was receiving from the monk. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he began to rub her bottom. She let out a louder moan, causing Miroku to get harder from beneath the water.  
  
"Do you like this Sango?" he asked, taking his mouth off her nipple and sliding her body down so her feet touched the sand underneath. She felt something hard pressed against her stomach.  
  
"I do." She confirmed, rising on her toes so she could kiss him. He started to rub his arousal against her body.  
  
"Please Sango, I've wanted this for so long." He whispered, stroking her hair. She nodded into his chest and he lifted her up in the water, making her hover over his erection. He touched her opening, slipping a finger inside to make sure she was wet enough not to hurt her. He smiled noting she was ready.  
  
Her eyes closed when she felt that finger slip inside of her, than let out a moan when she felt the tip of Miroku's manhood press against her. "In the water?" she asked, draping her arms across his shoulders.  
  
"Yes." He said, starting to push her down onto his length that seemed to be never ending until he felt a barrier. He kissed her cheek. "This might hurt Sango." She nodded, already knowing. In one quick thrust he buried himself inside Sango, letting out a quiet moan because of the tightness of her opening, which had to stretch to let him in.  
  
Sango cringed slightly, it hurt having to fit a man so large inside her. 'At least he has the right to brag about women.' She thought. She gave her hips an experimental buck before Miroku set the pace, slowly lifting Sango off of his hard member before sliding her back down hard.  
  
"Miroku." She moaned, feeling him move faster inside of her while she tried to meet his thrusts. They set the pace together.  
  
"Sango." He grunted, taking one of her nipples inside his mouth, sucking on it while he quickened his pace to pound into her. He wanted to release so badly, but didn't want to hurt Sango.  
  
He was on the verge of his orgasm when he heard Sango whisper "please", with that he brought one of his hands under water to stroke the small nub that controlled her pleasure. Sango let out a long moan, feeling herself tighten her vaginal muscles around Miroku. She was almost there, almost there.  
  
Miroku wanted to see her face as she experienced her orgasm, so he let go of her breast to press his lips against hers harshly, lost in their sea of pleasure. He pumped into her one last time, managing to get inside her until the hilt when he let himself explode, feeling Sango let go with him. He didn't notice how hard the both of them were breathing until Sango slumped against him, worn out.  
  
She slowly looked up into his eyes, smiling. She had never felt so complete before. Miroku lifted her off of him, both relishing the cool water against their skin. "I love you Miroku." She whispered against his lips. He smiled.  
  
"I love you too Sango. Lets get washed and head back, Shippou must wonder why we have taken so long."  
  
Sango moved to the edge of the lake to look through her bag, finding the soap that Kagome had given her and brought it up to Miroku. She lathered her hands before she made Miroku hold the bar while she washed his chest sensually, gently tweaking at his nipples.  
  
"Did you like the other women you went after?" she asked, almost out of no where.  
  
"Of course not Sango, I never liked any of them. I was hoping to make you jealous so you would come to me.I guess that didn't work." He smiled down to her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
--  
  
One long chapter for me folks, this one too me nearly 3 hours to write since I had no plot in mind. I don't think anyone has ever written that Kagome had a miscarriage, and in this story, she did. LOL, I might be evil but I wanted to put that idea in the story. And as you read, I had a Sango/Miroku lemon too! I guess I might be getting better at writing. Hope you enjoyed my story so far.  
  
-Starr-chan 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fight  
  
"Can you tell me what's wrong now Kagome?" asked Sango. The group had met up in Kaede's village the day before, and this was the first time the girls could get alone. The two were sitting in the hot spring that was close to the village, both needing the break. The sun was almost ready to set, but they didn't mind.  
  
Kagome sighed; she didn't want to think about it. But almost non-stop crying must have worried her friend; she could at least give her an explanation. "A few days ago Kouga came and took me away from Inuyasha, and he accidentally slammed me into the side of a mountain near his clan and he…and he…" the girl trailed off.   
  
Sango touched her arm. "Tell me Kagome, maybe I can help."  
  
"Because I hit the wall so hard I lost the baby…" Kagome put her head in her hands, spilling a few tears. She couldn't change the past.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry." What else could she say? She didn't know that her friend was pregnant. 'Maybe Inuyasha told her while they were alone on the rumor.' The exterminator was sure it must have been hard on her, but that wasn't really something they could replace.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be alright soon." Kagome turned her attention to some bushes; she could have sworn they had just moved. Then a few yards away another bush moved. "I don't think we're alone, could it be Miroku or Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"They would have told us it was them by now. I don't like this Kagome." She said, finally seeing a pair of eyes in the bushes.  
  
The two had the same thought; they quickly got out of the water and dressed back into their clothes. There was another rustle of leaves before a certain baboon came out. Kagome and Sango stared at each other, not really knowing what to do. Then, what they assumed to be Naraku, came straight for them.  
  
Sango, never leaving her boomerang behind, picked it up expertly and flung it at the demon. It missed him by a few inches before it came back to her in half. Kagome had left her arrows with Inuyasha, and now she was helpless. And she still had the jewel shards around her neck.  
  
Naraku was being silent as he moved closer to attack Kagome, ready to rip her in half before her aura exploded around her, forming some kind of blue shield. Naraku had to jump back to avoid crashing into it. Kagome didn't know what happened; just that she hadn't been hurt. She looked to see Naraku aim himself for her again.  
  
Before he could move an inch, Inuyasha had appeared and started attacking Naraku. "Stay away from Kagome!" he yelled, holding the glowing sword in front of him. Miroku was not far behind. He ran to Sango who was sitting on the ground helplessly looking at her broken weapon.   
  
"I want the jewel Inuyasha." He said dangerously. "And I'll do anything to retrieve them." He took out a small, black orb from under his pelt, and threw it at the ground, causing a deep, black fog to settle on the surrounding area.  
  
"Miroku, take the girls and get out of here!" he yelled. Miroku didn't waste a second while pulling Kagome and Sango behind him at a fast pace. They all wanted to stay to help Inuyasha, but their human lounges couldn't support the poison from the fog. The hanyou was on his own.  
  
"When you die Inuyasha, I will have your wench dead and the jewel." He smiled evilly, before attacking Inuyasha with a sword. He managed to cut Inuyasha's arm, leaving him bleeding. The attack wasn't strong enough to do much damage, but it did hurt him.  
  
"Who do you think you're fighting?" yelled Inuyasha as he swung his sword in his Kaze no Kizo attack. He managed to hit Naraku in the chest, shredding the pelt, revealing that it was actually Naraku, not just a puppet. The red spider mark on his back proved it.  
  
'He has gotten stronger.' thought the demon. 'But no match for me.' With that thought he threw his sword. Inuyasha quickly held up Tetsiga in front of him, holding off the attack with all his might. He finally managed to over throw the sword and it fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha made his move, he ran straight for the demon before plunging the sword through his chest. Naraku instantly moved back, allowing the sword to slip out of him, his blood dripping out of the wound while two jewel shards fell from the cut to the ground. Naraku touched his wound, it wasn't too deep, but he'd rather fight off the hanyou when he was completely well and ready to fight.  
  
"I'll return." He said before disappearing into the fog. A few seconds later the sky cleared, but all the surrounding shrubs and trees looked dead.  
  
The hanyou quickly made his way to the two jewel shards on the ground, and then turned to run after Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. He hoped they were all safe and back in the village, but when Naraku was around, no one could be sure.   
  
-  
  
Inuyasha found the group in Kaede's hut, talking with the older woman. 'Must have come back from the neighboring village.' he thought as he entered. Kagome had Shippou in her lap, the kit was scared when he heard that Naraku had attacked the two girls.  
  
"Ye say that a blue shield had formed around thee?" the old woman asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "When Naraku came at me, I just shut my eyes thinking I wouldn't see another day when it just formed. I don't know what it was, just that I didn't get hurt."   
  
Inuyasha now had come to sit next to Kagome, taking her hand. Sango and Miroku, who were sitting on Kagome's other side didn't seem to notice, but Kaede hid her knowing smile. 'Something has happened while I was away.'  
  
"Don't you know what it is?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be civil to the 'old hag' as he usually referred to her. Last week Kagome had a talk with Inuyasha asking him not to insult the people that helped them out all of the time. He had agreed hesitantly.  
  
"I do not know Inuyasha. It be very strange." Kaede had some ideas, but she didn't want to startle the girl. The one solid thought that came to mind was that the girl's miko powers were finally getting stronger, to the point where she could protect herself. That was a very good thing.  
  
The hanyou took out the two jewel shards from his left pocket. He handed them to Kagome and she put them in her little jar. She knew that Naraku had the rest of the jewel shards. While she was up she noticed the fairly large cut on Inuyasha's right arm.   
  
"Come with me." she said to the hanyou before taking her first aid kit from her bag. He followed her outside and to a tiny river that was in the forest named after him. "You're hurt." she said, pointing to the cut.  
  
"I'll heal." was his only reply. "You wanted to bandage me up so you had to take me all the way out here?" he asked, looking around.  
  
She looked him over, deciding that she didn't want his cut to become infected, half demon or not. She looked through the white box until she found some antiseptic, a bandage, and a cloth. "Take you shirt off." she told him. After he was bare chested, she dipped the small cloth into the water before running it over his cut.  
  
"I'll be fine by tomorrow." He tried to pull his arm away, but she kept him still, now dipping a new cloth into the antiseptic. The white liquid had a strong, nasty smell to it, making his dizzy.  
  
"This might sting." she warned, gently running the cloth over the cut, watching his face for a reaction.   
  
"Doesn't hurt but it smells." the girl smiled. Then she took out the roll of bandage. "I don't need a bandage, the cut will be gone in an hour."  
  
Kagome nodded and put the bandage away. There was another reason that she had asked the hanyou out here away from everyone else. She looked up at him before burying her self in his chest.  
Inuyasha placed his arms around the girl.  
  
"I want to try again." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded into her hair, knowing what she meant. He kissed her forehead before deciding it was time to head back to the group.  
  
"When you're in heat we'll try again." he told her. Kagome smiled, knowing that she only had about a week left until her normally timed period came.  
  
-  
  
"How are we going to get the rest of the shards?" asked Sango when the two had returned to the hut. They were all sure now that Naraku had the rest. Running around ancient Japan for nearly two years was worth it then.  
  
"He'll come back to find us." stated Miroku.  
  
"We have the rest of the jewel shards, and I bet that bastard doesn't want to wait much longer." added Inuyasha.  
  
"He'll show up again, and that's when we'll defeat him." Miroku was happy that the jewel's quest was coming close to an end, after they defeat Naraku the hole in his hand, his 'wind tunnel', would be gone. What a happy day that would be. He wouldn't die.  
  
Sango looked at the monk, knowing what he was thinking about. She touched his holed hand gently, and smiled down to him.  
  
"We'll defeat him." she told him. Than almost instantly all eyes turned to Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all stared at him.  
  
"What!" he barked.  
  
Kagome looked down to her hands that were in her lap. "Do you still want to become full demon?" she asked him, not looking up. There was a pause. Did he really want to become full demon? He knew that he could protect Kagome well enough as a half demon.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome wasn't shocked, she knew since their relationship took a good turn he didn't know what he wanted.  
  
"Then I'll protect it until we find a good use for it." she said, finally looking into his eyes. Shippou yawned from across the room and Kagome went to go pick him up. She smiled down to the warm kit in her arms. "Time for bed." she whispered. She knew that she had been neglecting the kit when she was surrounded by her problems, and she wanted to make it up to him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled in front of his friends while watching Kagome, thinking of what a good mother she would become one day. The group had earlier decided that since there were three rooms in Kaede's small hut that Inuyasha and Kagome would take the small room on the right, while Kaede had the largest room in the center, and Miroku and Sango would have the small room to the left of Kaede's.  
  
Kagome's and Inuyasha's room was just big enough for a futon and a small table. She crawled under the blankets of the futon with Shippou in her arms. Inuyasha laid down next to her, spooning himself against her back.  
  
He nuzzled her cheek and let out a low purr to show her his contentment for staying near her. The girl giggled before kissing him and falling asleep. Inuyasha put one arm around her waist under Shippou before he dozed off as he usually did. 'The next fight won't be easy.'  
  
-  
  
Sango was laying on her back under the blanket of their shared futon, no longer thinking it was risky to sleep near the monk. She sighed.   
  
"Inuyasha has changed a lot since he mated with Kagome." she stated.  
  
Miroku turned on his right side to be able to look at the woman next to him. He smiled. "It almost seems strange that he is acting more civil and showing more emotions, most being for Kagome."  
  
The exterminator nodded at his comment, knowing it was so very true. Things had changed in the past three weeks, some for the better and some for the worst.   
  
Miroku had something on his mind. "When we defeat Naraku, you'll have your brother back." He took her hand, showing her that he wanted to talk about it.  
  
"I know." she smiled sadly, thinking back to the day when her brother was revived by Naraku to be used against them. She shivered at the thought of someone so evil doing something so cruel. "Could he live with us?" she asked, hoping that Miroku would agree.  
  
Miroku couldn't believe she had to ask. He could feel the pain coming out of her eyes when ever someone would mention her family to her, he would never hesitate to make her happy again. "Of course, if that's what you want. Then I guess I'll have to build us a home too." he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
Sango gave him a brilliant smile as she hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
He hugged her back, bringing her so that her head laid on his chest. "Sleep." he commanded. She put her arm around his torso before mumbling a good night.  
  
--   
  
I'm not a person who writes pro fighting scenes. I tried as you read, and I think it came out decent, lol. I guess this chapter will be the middle stepping stone for the rest of the story, you know, everyone's all waiting to fight Naraku, emotions are being shared, *cough* babies will be made *cough*. Right now, I'm guessing there will be almost 12 chapters to my story, could be more or could be less. And I'd really, really appreciate it if people could give me some ideas on what I could add in the story. I have some already, but I'd like to know what readers like. I also realized that I don't write much about Shippou and Kiara, knowing that they do have a significant part in the anime and manga. I'll see what I can do to add them in. And I, personally, thought that this chapter was the most OOC I have written so far and almost, just almost, kind of plotless. I will try to get the characters down as best as I can in the situations I put them in. Ja ne.  
  
- Starr-chan 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Homes  
  
A week had now passed since Naraku had come to fight with them. Inuyasha was sitting alone in his tree, thinking of what could happen if the evil hanyou decided to come again. He knew that it would have to be their last battle, and hopefully they would come out the winners.  
  
Kagome had gone back to her time and had stayed there for the past three days. He no longer had to worry if she didn't come back; the hanyou knew she was his, and would always come back. He sighed; things were always so boring with out Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, come down here." Cried Shippou from the ground. Inuyasha looked down to the kit, before deciding to lean back against the tree. "I'll tell Kagome about that time you went through her bag and found her." He was cut off when Inuyasha jumped right in front of him, giving him a glare.  
  
"What do you want runt?" he asked.  
  
Shippou didn't really know how to get this out, but he had to push the older hanyou in the right direction. Though he was young, he was anything but stupid. "You should build Kagome a house here."  
  
"Why does she need a house, we're always moving." He stated, staring down at him.  
  
"You can't stay with Kaede forever Inuyasha." Whined Shippou. He didn't know why the hanyou didn't catch on with his idea. He knew Miroku was planning on building Sango a house in the village, so Inuyasha should too.  
  
"Fine. You're going to help if you want to stay there." He said gruffly. Inuyasha got up and headed back to the village to see if he could find a plot of land that would suit his liking. He hated to emit it, but the kit had grown on him, and he knew Shippou looked at Kagome as his foster mother.  
  
Shippou bounded excitedly behind him, willing to do everything he could to help Inuyasha build their house. "If we start soon we could surprise Kagome!" he cried happily.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down to the kit, he had the same idea in mind. 'Maybe one day Shippou could look at me as his farther.' He thought.  
  
The two came to a tall tree that had a perfect view of the village, so picking up Shippou; he bounded high into the tree. Sure enough, he could see the whole village. He scanned it over, looking for a place where they could be relatively alone most of the time.  
  
"Look, over there on the west side of the village." Inuyasha pointed out. Shippou looked to where Inuyasha had pointed and nodded his head in agreement. If the house was built there they would be close to a hot spring and a tiny river. The house would also be the only one in the area, only needing a few minute walk to get to the rest of the village.  
  
"Let's get to work. She said she'd be back in two days."  
  
-  
  
Kagome was back in her time, sitting on her bed. She had been thinking for the past hour on how she could tell her mother that she was planning on staying in the past until Naraku was defeated.  
  
"Kagome, dinner's ready." Said the mother in question, peeking in on her daughter though the open door.  
  
The girl looked up, and motioned for her mother to step inside. 'Now or never.'  
  
"Mama, I want to stay in the past until the jewel is complete. It shouldn't take much longer, maybe a month at the most." She silently cringed when her mother sat down beside her.  
  
"Of course Kagome. You can go." She said smiling. Letting her daughter stay in the past for long periods of time had changed her. She no longer depended on modern things, and she had grown more mature. Ancient Japan had made her daughter into a woman in two years.  
  
Kagome hugged her mother tightly. She wouldn't tell her now that she had become Inuyasha's mate. She would wait until she returned with the complete jewel. No need to find out if her mother approved either.  
  
"Let's go eat." Kagome got up behind her mother, feeling that she had the most wonderful family, half in the present and half in the past.  
  
-  
  
"Shippou, it's almost dark, we'll end for the day." Said Inuyasha, admiring the frame he and Shippou had managed to build in a few hours. He had decided to make the house resemble Kagome's a bit. It had three rooms on the first floor, and two on the top. It had been hard work, but the house so far was solid.  
  
The kit bounded onto the hanyou's shoulder for the short trip back to Kaede's hut where they would spend the night. He was tired, he had never worked so hard in his life, but he was happy. He had a home.  
  
Inuyasha sped his way until he reached Kaede's hut and opened the door, his nose was assaulted with the delicious aroma of stew. Kaede may have been old, but he would never pass up her cooking.  
  
Sango and Miroku were already seated around a low table, talking while eating their meal. Kaede had left them the hot stew before leaving to go check on a woman who had said that she didn't feel well.  
  
"Where were you for the past few hours Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. He and Sango had been busy deciding where to build their home, never agreeing on one spot, until they both eyed a vacant plot on the east side of the village. The land was already cleared and there was a small stream close by. Miroku had claimed the land on the spot.  
  
"I'm building a house for Kagome." He was hungry, so he slurped his stew greedily and loudly, earning him a few disgusted looks from Sango and Shippou.  
  
"Where'd you build it?" asked Sango. She would like to know where her best friend's home was. Kagome had talked to her before she left about how she was planning to tell her mother about her decision to stay with Inuyasha until the jewel was complete.  
  
"To the west, a few minute's walking from the rest of the village." He stated, dipping his bowl into the large pot for more stew.  
  
"I helped." Piped Shippou, not wanting to be left from the conversation.  
  
Sango smiled at him, pleased that Inuyasha didn't disregard him. "When do you think you'll be done Inuyasha." She asked.  
  
"If I work all day tomorrow, I should be done, than the next day I'd have to find some things to put inside."  
  
Miroku looked up from his stew at the hanyou. "If it's not too much trouble could you assist us in with the building of our home?" he asked, not knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"What'll you give me?" he asked, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching in a grin.  
  
"Haven't we helped you get all of those jewel shards for the past year or so?"  
  
Inuyasha drank from his bowl before answering. "Fine, I'll get you the wood and help with the frame, but only because Kagome would ask me to do it." He stated.  
  
Sango smiled, happy that she wouldn't have to wait a month before her house could be completed. Having demons as friends did come in handy some times.  
  
-  
  
A day later Inuyasha and Shippou had finished their home. It was made from big, thick wooden boards. The house was very sturdy and seemed larger inside. The hanyou was pleased with his work. Now all he needed to do was find a futon, and after that both he and Kagome could decide what to add.  
  
"Kagome'll be happy." Said Shippou, coming outside of the house to stand besides Inuyasha. He nodded. Kagome was sure to be pleased with the home he had built for her. Now they had a place to live in after the jewel was complete.  
  
"Let's go and get the wood for Miroku." He stated, before moving on to find the monk. He stopped in Kaede's hut before getting to Miroku, he had a request.  
  
"Could I take the futon from the room me and Kagome have here?" he asked.  
  
Kaede smiled, nodding. "Take that small table as well." She added. Inuyasha thanked her, it was almost too soft to hear, but she did. He moved to their room and grabbed their futon first, and then told Shippou to take the small table.  
  
A few minutes later they had returned to find Miroku sitting at the spot where he wanted to build his home.  
  
"Let's begin then."  
  
-  
  
The next day, as promised, Kagome had come back. Inuyasha had smelled her scent- having the beginning traces of her heat, and ran to the well. All she saw was a red blur before she was in his arms. She smiled at his affection.  
  
"It's nearly nightfall." He stated.  
  
She blushed, knowing that she had promised to come back during the late morning, but she wanted to tie up some loose ends and work on a lie that would keep her covered for the next month she would be staying in the past with Inuyasha.  
  
"I had to tie a few ends, I decided to stay here until the jewel's completed." He smiled down to her before giving her a quick kiss.  
  
He took her hand. "I have something to show you." Inuyasha picked the girl up in his arms and made his way quickly to their home. He had already told Shippou that he would sleep at Kaede's that night. Inuyasha wanted to be alone with Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes got wider as the house came into view. It was fairly large and had a few windows. She smiled up to Inuyasha as he set her down in front of the house. "I made it for you." He said, taking her smaller hand in his.  
  
She didn't know what to say, he had built her a home, for them, for their future children. It was a silent promise that they would stay together for a very long time. "I love it." She whispered.  
  
He opened the door and pulled her in behind him. Inuyasha took her directly to their bedroom that he decided would be the medium sized room on the first floor. He gently laid her down on the futon.  
  
"You're getting into heat." He said, his eyes now burning with lust. The girl nodded. She also remembered her promise to 'try again'.  
  
He moved his body to lay on top of her, his lips hovering over hers. "Let's try now." He said before he gave her a long, lingering kiss, telling her of how much he had missed her company.  
  
Not wanting to wait, he quickly slipped off his red haroi and took off her shirt and green skirt, leaving her only panty-clad. Where was that piece of cloth that covered her chest? Her eyes met his.  
  
"I didn't wear one this time, I wanted to be ready." She said, smiling up into his face. He brought his mouth on hers again, slowly kneading her breasts, bringing her nipples to attention. He took his mouth off hers to trail small kisses down her jaw line to her neck, slowly tracing his mark on her shoulder.  
  
He let his hand trail down to the heat between her legs, slowly rubbing the small nub through the material. Kagome arched up into his touch, wanting to feel more of it. "Inuyasha." She pleaded.  
  
"Inuyasha what?" the hanyou teased. He moved his hand a little faster, slipping the garment down her legs to leave her naked, like him. Inuyasha slipped one finger inside of her, noting that she was ready for him. He slowly stroked her with his finger, looking at the expression on her face.  
  
"I.I need you." She whispered, and with that he pulled his finger out and flipped Kagome on her stomach, raising her hips in the air to meet him. He smiled, always wanted to test out the position most dog demons used to mate. He inserted his hard erection in her opening, noticing how much tighter she felt from behind.  
  
He let out a slow moan as he entered her completely, this time meeting no resistance. This time he didn't need to worry about going very easy on his mate, she knew of his needs and was ready to help him with them.  
  
He began at a brisk pace, moving in and out of her easily. He heard her moan out what could have been his name, raising her hips higher for him as she felt her orgasm build in what felt like the pit of her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha pumped into her harder, drawing both of them closer to their peaks.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered, her hands grasping tightly at the covers underneath her, the girl's knuckles becoming white.  
  
He thrust into her a few more times until he buried himself to the hilt, grasping the girl around her waist to push her against him. That's where he let himself go inside of her, feeling her explode as well.  
  
Before falling on top of her, he fell to the side, pulling out of her. She sighed and collapsed on her side, putting her right arm across his chest. The two were still breathing hard from their activity.  
  
He drew her closer to him before shifting himself to pick up the blanket he threw on the floor. He covered them, Kagome laying her head on his chest. Inuyasha gently kissed her forehead before nodding off into sleep, the girl following her mate. Things were just about perfect, but how long could that last?"  
  
--  
  
I know that I/K and S/M are getting busy in this fic, but it fits well into the plot, right? This chapter took me a while to write, but I think it was worth it. I again fixed some misspellings and changed some mistakes I made.  
  
-Starr-chan 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Return  
  
The sun was shining brightly the next morning, and Inuyasha grumbled about not putting something up to cover the window he stupidly put it their bedroom. The damn light was too bright to begin with! He nudged Kagome, wanting her to wake as quickly as possible.  
  
"Mmm.Inuyasha, that you?" she asked groggily, shifting to lie on her stomach so the light wouldn't bother her that much. But Inuyasha was deciding to act like an ass since he kept on poking her arm. She just grumbled some more, snuggling into the covers.  
  
"Not today bitch." He said fondly, rising and pulling all the covers with him, leaving a naked Kagome to shiver because of her loss of heat. She pushed herself on all fours and rose out of the flattened futon to stare Inuyasha in the eyes, she was not at all happy about his ways of waking her.  
  
"We gotta talk." He stated simply, then dropped the covers and left the room, thankfully pulling on his red haori before leaving her. Kagome decided to be lazy, and just wrapped the still warm blankets around her cold body and followed him out the door to the main room of their home.  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
He sighed before turning around to face her. "About us. the pup we made. and Naraku." He decided putting it simply would be the best way to go about things, and hopefully get him into less trouble. "You're pregnant again Kagome, and there's no way in hell will I let you near Naraku in your state. You need to be protected and kept safe. No 'buts'."  
  
Kagome let his words sink him before she jumped on him, hugging the hanyou with all her might. She was thrilled about the good news. "We'll have a baby this time too." She smiled up to him.  
  
"Remember about Naraku, Kagome. There's no chance I'll let you fight in this one-miko powers or not. The pup is more important than that." He knew he wasn't being nice about the subject, but he cared about their future.  
  
Now it was her turn to sigh, and not to happily either. She knew the risk of getting hurt was far better if they were up against Naraku and who knew what could possibly happen to her? For once she had to agree whole-heartily with Inuyasha. She slowly nodded her head. "I understand. I won't fight." 'But I want too!'  
  
He patted her head like one would do to a dog. "Good girl. Now that we got all of that stuff cleared up and taken care of what do you wanna put in this house? I have a bit of money saved up if you don't want to bring things from your time."  
  
That was a good question. She knew furniture in ancient Japan was. rustic in a sense, and a sofa might not be a bad thing to have here. She could have Inuyasha help her move sofas, chairs, tables, and whatever else they wanted from her time. "How about we go to my time for a little bit and bring some things? I know I told Mama I wouldn't be coming back until the jewel was completed, and that I just came back yesterday, but this could be a good chance to tell her of the news, don't you think?"  
  
Inuyasha considered the option of having the comfy things Kagome had in her 'living room' and nodded. "We'll go tomorrow then."  
  
She smiled and turned to enter their bedroom where she could change and go tell Sango about the good news, she couldn't wait. The two, Miroku and Sango, were still living with Kaede since their home wasn't complete yet, so finding them would be easy enough.  
  
-  
  
As Kagome expected, Sango was thrilled to hear the good news. The two were sitting with their feet in the river close by to Kagome's home, finally having some time to talk about the good things. But that didn't last long. The wind started to pick up, and Kagome thought that was strange since there hadn't been a trace of a little breeze earlier.  
  
She came to the conclusion that it must be Kouga coming for her, since she also sensed two jewel shards coming at a rapid pace, just like a few weeks ago. On that horrible day. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, not believing he would ever bother her again, but she was wrong.  
  
"Kagome! Finally I have found you, now that I have, I want to bring you." he didn't get to finish because a very angry Kagome cut him off.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" she yelled, something she would never have done if it had been anyone else. "You caused me so much pain, so just get out of my face!" she continued, now standing a few feet in front of the wolf demon, with Sango a foot behind her.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome? You know I'd never hurt you, so let's go. We can 'fix' the mistake growing inside you later." He smirked and lent out his hand to her, waiting for her to take it and leave the human infested village.  
  
Kagome was mortified, who was he to say he could take the life of her unborn child, again. She took a step back and Sango moved to stay by her side. "You. you just don't get it do you? I'm sorry for telling you so bluntly, but I never want to go with you. My place is here, with Inuyasha." She placed a gentle hand over her stomach. "And my child."  
  
He moved to hug her with amazing speed, petting her hair, thinking he was comforting her. "Oh Kagome, what kind of garbage has that no-good hanyou fed you? We'll straighten things out, don't worry." He said calmly, as if Kagome's apparent anger didn't affect him at all.  
  
The girl was fuming by now, she couldn't believe that Kouga couldn't get it through his head that she had absolutely no desire to leave with him. She was getting angrier, and with some kind of newfound power she managed to shove the wolf demon to the ground. Five feet from her. She stood there, amazed by her power.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" asked an equally amazed Sango.  
  
She nodded. "Must be the new Miko powers, I feel great!"  
  
By this time Kouga was back on his feet and staring at the girl. 'How could she do that? Damn, this might not be easy like last time.'  
  
Little did they know Inuyasha was on his way, having smelt the scent of his rival from Kaede's. When he reached them, he moved quickly to shove into Kouga, throwing him off and landing head first into a tree.  
  
"You all right Kagome? If that bastard even."  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha."  
  
Kouga made a quick rebound and was back on his feet again, inching closer to the hanyou who made a fool of him. "What have you done to Kagome?" he growled.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her back into his chest and gave the wolf demon an evil smile. "Sooner or later you'll have to give up your shards, since we're goin to fight with Naraku soon. Then you'll be helpless, and won't ever try taking my Kagome away because you'll be too weak."  
  
The wolf demon huffed, and realization hit him head on. His mind began to buzz, somewhat grasping the notion that Kagome was standing there in the mutt's embrace and liking it. 'Damn it all, I won't be able to get her now.' He sighed miserably.  
  
"Fine, you bastard, take the damn shards. On one condition though."  
  
The hanyou nodded, holding onto Kagome a little tighter.  
  
"You make sure you keep her safe when Naraku shows up, or you can bet your ass that I'll be back to take her. Got it mutt?" He spat, digging inside his legs to take the jewel shards he had placed there. When they were out he threw them at the ground in front of their feet and sped off, at a much slower speed.  
  
"Wow, we got two shards easy for once." Exclaimed Kagome. She bent over to pick them up and put them in her pocket.  
  
"Than damn wolf better never show his ugly face here again or I won't be so friendly. He shouldn't be harassing my mate."  
  
Sango was still standing behind the two. She was happy that her friend was rid of that demon and those they were two shards closer to completing the jewel. Just one more fight, and it would all be over. 'How wonderful.'  
  
-  
  
This is one short chapter, that's for sure. But it's the first time I've written something for ff.net in a few months, so bare with me. The story is still goin on, since I decided to give it a proper ending noticing the one I had sucked really bad. So keep an eye out for this story and r/r!  
  
- Starr-chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gone Missing  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were both sitting in her family's living room, two cups of hot tea still waiting to be touched in front of them. They came to the future with plans to tell Kagome's family about the baby, and take things to fill their home with, but a lot had to be explained to the girl's mother, who was conveniently seated across from them.  
  
"Well Kagome, tell me what you wanted to. Sota's still at school and Grandpa's in town running a few errands, so you won't have to worry about and disruptions. So, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts. 'Well, here it goes'. "Mama. well, this is somewhat unexpected but I'm.. I'm." Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile, and she looked at her mother instead of the floor. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. It was out, now hopefully her mother wouldn't chase her out of the house or do anything drastic.  
  
The woman sat there is disbelief. Her 18-year-old daughter was going to have a baby? No doubt the boy sitting next to her was the father. 'But I always wanted grandchildren.' She smiled, thinking of the future as a grandmother.  
  
She turned her attention to the two in front of her, both nearly pale and waiting for some kind of response from her. "Do you want me to be mad dear?" she asked.  
  
"Mama, of course not! I just wanted you to know. to see how you would react." She looked back to Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her quietly, now sipping the tea.  
  
"This is some surprise Kagome, but, well, what can you do?" she said a little too gravely, than she sprang out of her seat to hug her daughter across the table. "And I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha let out a deep breath; he knew how important it was to have this woman's approval. It would make his life a whole lot easier. Kagome let out an awkward smiled and hugged her mother back.  
  
"And Inuyasha's the father." She said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Her mother let out a small chuckle. "I'm not blind dear, I knew it would be him. Well then, where do you plan to stay then? The baby should have a home."  
  
Inuyasha finally decided it would be his chance to speak up. "I built her house in my time, we were planning to stay there." Kagome nodded her approval. "I know I'll have to drop out of school Mama, but I feel like I belong in the past and I couldn't go to school pregnant." She added.  
  
She had known this day was coming, when her daughter would finally decide to live in the past and give up her life here. Kagome was no longer a little schoolgirl, she was a woman, and the past had changed her to depend on the necessities in life, much unlike the friends she had here. She would never stop her daughter from being happy, and she had been prepared for this conversation. "You'll visit, right? I wouldn't want to miss out on my first grandchild."  
  
Kagome clasped her hands together, happy that her mother didn't seem too upset about the whole situation. "Of course Mama! I'd visit you all the time, I couldn't stay away. You know that."  
  
Her mother nodded her head, than pointed her eyes to the quiet boy next to her. "Well Inuyasha, what do you think about all of this, you haven't said a word in some time now."  
  
"Uhh. thanks for not getting mad at Kagome. The pu. baby will be ¼ demon and I know how people treated me when I was younger and I want you to know Kagome won't get hurt or anything." Kagome smiled, as did her mother. The two looked so much a like.  
  
"I don't mind about the demon part Inuyasha. if that's why you kept so quiet." He nodded and gave his usual response, a simple 'Keh'. The conversation then turned to the topic of what furniture should the two bring back with them. Inuyasha nearly fell asleep with the hot cup of tea in his lap.  
  
-  
  
Five hours later the two were sitting on a couch, this time in their own home. It was exhausting, but Inuyasha managed to move over all of the stuff Kagome wanted back here, and he didn't think he did too badly of a job. They now had a 'living room', a kitchen, three bedrooms and a storage room all in their little house.  
  
"We're finally done!" exclaimed a Kagome, leaning back further into the couch.  
  
"Keh. Easy for you to say, you didn't have to do much. I was the one who had to haul all the crap from your time. Remember?" he asked, poking her side teasingly.  
  
She let out a giggle and tried to push his hand away from her ticklish spot, but Inuyasha had other plans. He jumped on top of her, running his hands and poking her all up and down her sides, liking the squeals that managed to escape from her.  
  
"Ssstop Inu.yasha!" she screamed, finally managing to push the stronger hanyou off of her small frame. She was panting on the couch, Inuyasha on the floor. He leaned in close to her head and nuzzled her cheek, and she let out another giggle. "I'm happy." She said quietly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
-  
  
The young Miko's stomach was starting to take a more rounded shape when she hit the three-month mark of her pregnancy. And Naraku still had to show his face. Tension was built up high in their group, and all they could do was train and wait for the final battle.  
  
As time progressed, Inuyasha became even more possessive than he had been originally. The two were seated in Sango's small home for dinner, which consisted of soup and fish. She wasn't thrilled that a certain hanyou was breathing down her neck, making sure she had an extra helping of fish so their 'pup can grow up big and strong' as Inuyasha had said too many times.  
  
'I should just shove this smelly fish down his pants! Then we'll see who needs more.' Kagome grinned at the thought, and Inuyasha was thinking it was for him because he was being extra careful about her welfare. Was he that lost?  
  
"Mou Inuyasha, I'm not going to disappear if you stop staring at me. And I need to bathe, it's been three days and I feel icky!" she complained, knowing she got away with the whiney tone due to her 'condition'.  
  
"Fine Kagome, lets."  
  
"Not with you Inuyasha, with Sango. You haven't left me alone one minute since we came back and I need to talk with a woman, not just you and Shippou." She cut him off. He grumbled something that closely resembled 'Bitch' but she didn't mind, as long as he didn't follow her.  
  
"Fine. But if you aren't back in a half hour you can bet your ass I'll drag you out of those dammed springs." He said gruffly, not liking the fact that he would be separated from her, but some time alone to think would do him good.  
  
"Fair enough, come on Sango! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Kagome said cheerily as the two women left the hut. All who were left were Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippou being at Kaede's for the night.  
  
"You do seem overly tense, my friend." Said the monk, looking up from his plate.  
  
"No shit. She's pregnant and defenseless and who the fuck knows when that bastard is coming to fight with us. I've been alert for the past three freaking months now!" he whined.  
  
"But you don't have to hound her Inuyasha. She's never alone, either with Sango or Kaede. You don't need to worry about her every minute. Take deep breaths." He said calmly. The monk's brain was finally working to make a useful piece of advice for the hanyou. 'Must mean he's having busy nights. He never thought straight before.'  
  
"Well, I've still gotta kill time until her half hour is up, so I'll just crash here then." He said using a term Kagome told him was popular in A- meer-I-ka, wherever that was. The monk nodded, not exactly thrilled about his new company.  
  
-  
  
"He hasn't let me out of his site for one minute these past months. The only time he'll let me be alone is when I use the bathroom!" continued Kagome.  
  
Sango smiled at her friend's predicament. "He just cares Kagome. Being with you has changed him, for the better of course. He doesn't chase Shippou or call you names anymore." She wanted to make her friend feel a little better. Inuyasha wasn't being too bad for the moment, almost sweet. Almost.  
  
"He's too busy making sure I don't fall over with 'all the extra weight I'm carrying', really! Three months and I'm barely showing." Kagome ranted on.  
  
The girls decided that they were finally clean enough, and it was time to get out of the water before they turned all wrinkly like prunes. Plus, they didn't want Inuyasha rushing in on them because they were late by five seconds, Kami forbid.  
  
She turned her back to Sango as she reached over to gather all of her bathing supplies and wet towels once she was dressed. "Sango, what do you think about." The girl turned around, not seeing her friend anywhere near her. Her mind began to panic, where was Sango!?  
  
"Sango.where are you? Can you hear me? SANGO!" she cried. Having lost track of time with her search, Inuyasha nearly gave her a heart attack when he touched her shoulder.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" he asked, concerned at the sent coming off of her, it was laced with fear. 'What happened?'  
  
"I was putting my stuff in my bag.and oh my god! Inuyasha. Sango's gone! I can't find her, and she doesn't answer my calls. Can you smell her?" she asked in once breath, pounding her hands on his chest out of despair.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to sort out all of the smells he picked up in the immediate are. 'Lets see, Kagome.tree.water.Sango.squirrel.moss.Naraku .rabbit.fish.rocks'  
  
"Oh shit.I smell Naraku."  
  
-  
  
Ha! What do you think about that? It's 2:35 a.m. and I just finished 2 pages on word of this story 'cause I'm nuts! I just couldn't figure out what to do after the whole Kagome's mother thing, but as you see I got it worked out. Ehh.not too bad in length, 4 pages in word at a font 12. Pretty good for me. Thanks for all of the 4 reviews I got [lol]. Come on folks, I need to know what I can improve on or any spare ideas you might have. A nice comment's always nice too (.  
  
- Starr-chan 


	10. Important Note!

Important Note:  
  
Hey, sorry about the no update thingy, but you won't believe this! Last Friday my house was struck by lightning, and of course the PC blows a fuse, along with 3 TVs and a telephone jack. Thank goodness we had the small TV with out digital cable in the kitchen! LOL. So now, the computer is working, 5 days after the incident. But of course the stupid people decide to mess around with the instant cable connection, so right now I am on dial up that takes 5 years. So I'll see when I can actually do an update, most likely at the end of this week. So lets hope I will actually be able to have a good Internet connection! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle To The End [part 1]  
  
"We can't just sit here, we need to go and find her!" cried Kagome. All three of them were sitting near the rekindled fire in Miroku's house. He hadn't taken the news too well, but who would have?  
  
"Its late Kagome, and you won't come with me and Miroku anyway, got that?" replied Inuyasha, trying to think of a good way to track down that bastard of a demon.  
  
"I can't just sit here knowing Sango isn't safe. We leave now." Miroku added, not pleased at all about the situation at hand. He wasn't going to stay in this village while Kami knows what was happening to his beloved Sango.  
  
"Fine, we leave tonight. Where's her damn cat?" asked the stubborn hanyou. If he had to leave, he'd leave now and come back with Sango as soon as he could. Miroku could ride Kirara so he could keep up with his half demon speed.  
  
"I haven't seen her all day. Who knows where she is?" Kagome spoke up. She wasn't thrilled of the idea of staying home while Inuyasha and Miroku went out to who knows where to battle Naraku. It wasn't fair that she wouldn't be able to fight him off.  
  
"Fine then, we leave without her. Naraku can't be far off if he just took Sango, and he wouldn't want to play any games now. He's waiting and we'll find him." With that the two men got up and headed for the door.  
  
"You can't just leave me here! What if you don't come back." Cried Kagome as she ran to Inuyasha, grabbing him by the waist. Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, trying to soothe her troubles. "I'll be back." He whispered, than placed a clawed hand on her stomach. "You have to stay here. Remember your promise? Remember that this pup will be born in three months? I can't risk loosing either of you."  
  
What he said touched her. Inuyasha had never sounded so caring until now, and she could understand what he must be going through. But there was just no way in hell she would miss out on the action. Hadn't she been waiting a few years to see Naraku meet his end? But she just nodded her head, understanding what he had to say. She had a little backup plan as well.  
  
"I love you Kagome, and I'll come back soon. With Miroku and Sango." He gently kissed her forehead, and was out of her grasp in a few seconds, following Miroku who had already started in the direction of the hot springs.  
  
Kagome just stood there for a few moments, thinking of all the risks she'd be taking if she left the village and followed Inuyasha. But she knew they were all worth it. She couldn't sit around all day and get fatter. She was going and no one was going to stop her!  
  
She ran as quickly as she could to Kaede's hut, knowing that she would need a few things for the battle. Kagome rushed in without knocking, and stumbled in upon Kaede telling Shippou a story about fish. Kirara was asleep in the corner on a small pile of hay. Kagome's grin grew even wider.  
  
"Kaede, I need some arrows and a bow. Please hurry, I've got to follow Inuyasha before it's too late." She said in one hurried breath, without explaining the situation to either of them.  
  
The old woman slowly got up and made her way to where she kept her bows and arrows. "Kagome, what's going on?" asked Shippou after latching himself on her torso.  
  
"Naraku took Sango." At that Kirara's head perked up, suddenly interested. "Inuyasha and Miroku already left to find her, and we need to go too. All right Shippou?" she asked him. Kagome knew that no matter what was told to the kit he would never stand being left behind. He nodded his head as Kaede handed her 12 arrows and a bow.  
  
"Thank you Kaede. We'll be back soon, I hope."  
  
"Just be safe child. You live for two now." The old Miko told her. Kagome nodded her head, shifting the equipment to her back.  
  
"Kirara, we need you to follow Inuyasha for us. Come on then! We have to go get Sango!" The group of three left the hut, leaving Kaede alone. 'I do hope that thee and the rest will be safe. May Kami watch thee.'  
  
-  
  
"Pick up anything new yet Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. The two were rushing through the woods, following Inuyasha's nose. The hanyou had picked up the distinctive scents of Sango and Naraku at the springs, and now the trail was leading them deep though the forest.  
  
"Nothing new, but the scents are fresher, like they were here a few minutes ago." Seconds later, the two stumbled into a large clearing, surrounded by the never-ending forest. There, in the center of it all was Sango, her eyes holding no emotions. She was in her battle stance, watching as the hanyou and her lover moved closer to her. Naraku was nowhere to be seen for the moment. But Inuyasha could pick up his scent non-the less.  
  
"Sango, you're all right! Thank Buddha!" cried Miroku as he moved closer to her. That's where he noticed that Sango was rather pale and expressionless. The look on her face resembled that of death. "What happened to you my dear Sango?"  
  
She didn't reply, instead she threw her Hiraikotsu at Miroku, who was just standing in shock. Inuyasha shoved him out of the way, narrowly missing a blow to the head by the girl's weapon. "Dammit Miroku! You almost got yourself killed!" he yelled at the monk.  
  
"That can't be Sango. My Sango's alive and brilliant. That can't be her." Mumbled Miroku, but Inuyasha caught all of it. He had been thinking while the monk was acting stupid, and he came to the conclusion that Naraku was controlling Sango, much like her brother.  
  
"Snap outa it. That bastard's controlling her. We have to get to him if we want her back." Said Inuyasha, bringing the monk back to his senses. He nodded, agreeing to the hanyou's idea.  
  
"Alright then, you go find Naraku, and I'll fight off Sango." He said. Miroku didn't have to do much, seeing as Sango was already sending her Hiraikotsu back at the two. Miroku ducked his head and Inuyasha was off to find Naraku.  
  
He picked up his scent rather easily; surprising him that Naraku seemed to want to be found. 'Easier for me to finally kill that asshole.'  
  
-  
  
"Kagome, where is Inuyasha? We've been riding Kirara for a while now!" whined Shippou. Kagome sighed, he was right. It had been an awfully long time since they had picked up the scents of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango at the springs. But she trusted Kirara to take them to wherever they were.  
  
"We'll get there soon Shippou. And when we do, I want you to fight only if you have to. We can't have you getting hurt." He nodded his small head, burrowing into Kagome further. He would never admit it, but he was afraid of what was to come.  
  
All too soon they ended up in the clearing, clearly seeing Sango and Miroku battling it out. She quickly hopped off the fire cat and ran off to Miroku. She stopped when she noticed that each sported a few cuts, but nothing major.  
  
"She's being controlled by Naraku." Grunted Miroku as he used his staff to block off a swing from Sango's powerful weapon. "Go find Inuyasha, he'll need you more."  
  
Nothing more was said as she headed back to Shippou and Kirara. "Take me to Inuyasha, and quick, we need to help him out!" and they were off, the fire cat taking them in the direction of Inuyasha, and no doubt of Naraku. "We'll be there soon." Whispered Kagome.  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha was running franticly though the forest, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, never missing a beat. He could feel Naraku's presence surround him. The bastard was close.  
  
"Well, half-breed, it seems that you have found me." Naraku grinned from the base of a large tree, that was once alive, but dead now due to the demon's lethal miasma. He wasn't wearing his usual baboon pelt, but an outfit similar to Inuyasha's, except his was a dark purple- almost black color. "It seems that your end is near." The hanyou knew that this was the real Naraku; this one had a scent of death, much unlike his puppets.  
  
The hanyou was in no mood of talking, and drew his Tetsusaiga quickly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, easily picking up the change in winds and began his attack. "Kaze no Kizu!" he cried as he managed to cut Naraku's haori in two. He jumped back, waiting to see what he was going to do. The other half-demon just stood there, only having moved back a foot to miss Inuyasha's attack.  
  
"My, it seems you have gotten a bit stronger than last time, you actually managed to get close to me this time. But it will be the last time, now you die." He said un-emotionally, moving closer to the hanyou.  
  
He drew out the sword that was sitting on his hip, preparing to attack the hanyou until he fell to the ground in pieces. He jumped up into the air, and Inuyasha almost lost him in the darkness, but drew out his sword quick enough to counter the attack. Naraku narrowly missed cutting his left arm off, but he wasn't through yet.  
  
Naraku swung his sword again, this time cutting Inuyasha's right shoulder, the sweet scent of blood filling the air. He gave the inu hanyou an arrogant grin, dragging his left index finger in the thin trail of blood on his sword.  
  
That's when Inuyasha picked up a new scent, the scent of Kagome, meaning that she was close by and Naraku would find out soon enough. 'Damn her! She fucking disobeyed me!'  
  
-  
  
Yes, another cliffy. That's two in a row for me, but this chapter is already 1,689 words long. That's a lot for me to write in one sitting, and I need to figure out how to end this whole 'Battle Naraku' thing. This is just part 1 of the action; so don't miss out of the next chapter, which should come out in the middle of next week. Besides that, I'm still on slow dial up until the dumb computer people actually show up. They were supposed to come today, but they didn't. ASSHOLES! But anyway, thanks for the reviews, I wanna hit 100! So r/r!  
  
Starr-chan  
  
P.S In my story, Kagome's pregnancy is going to be 6 months. I know that Naraku is also a hanyou, but when I say 'hanyou' I mean Inuyasha unless I add onto it, like 'the dirty bastard of a hanyou' ect. Just so you don't get confuzzled! 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Battle To The End [part 2]  
  
"Seems like your bitch has finally decided to come." Naraku whispered evilly, momentarily distracted by the human. Inuyasha, being himself, didn't take the opportunity to attack, and instead ran to the woman in question.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing her wench!" he yelled loudly, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, slightly shaking her. Kagome's eyes weren't on the hanyou a few inches in front of her, they were behind him.  
  
"Watch out!" she cried, and Inuyasha pushed her away, missing the thrust of Naraku's sword that almost went through his chest. He had to get serious, this bastard could harm Kagome now, and the hanyou would not stand for it one bit.  
  
Inuyasha charged at the evil hanyou, sword drawn in his most prized attack. "Kaze no Kizo!" he shouted, slicing the air with his sword, managing to finally make a mark on his opponent. Naraku's left shoulder was nicked, and black liquid oozed from it.  
  
"You'll pay for that with your life." Naraku told the hanyou, before raising his sword again, aiming to slice Inuyasha's head right off. And he would have, if Kagome had not fired one of her powerful arrows straight at him. Inuyasha ducked it time, a lock of silver hair falling to the ground, but the arrow hit Naraku in his right arm.  
  
Since Kagome's miko powers had become more powerful than the last time she had met up with Naraku, the arrow went right through him, leaving a deep hole. He dropped his sword, his dark eyes gazing up at Kagome evilly.  
  
"How dare you miko. You, along with your sorry companions, will pay." He stuttered, but gasped when another powerful arrow shot though his chest, a thick trail of black liquid running down his chest. Two shards fell out of the hole, swimming in the pool of 'blood' at Naraku's feet. He bent down to pick up the sword he had dropped too easily, but Inuyasha slammed the weakened demon to the ground.  
  
"Seems I wont be the one to die here today, you bastard." Inuyasha lifted his sword over his head, ready to finally kill Naraku, who had caused nothing but pain for the past few years.  
  
"STOP!" cried a certain voice that was forgotten not long ago. "He's hanyou, your sword won't kill anyone with human blood." She pointed out. Inuyasha stood there in disbelief, staring at the creature of evil in front of his feet. The bitch was right!  
  
"Then what do we do?" he asked, still keeping his amber eyes on Naraku.  
  
Kagome smiled. "How about I purify him, like I do with the shards. He is so full of them it might work." She moved to crouch down next to Naraku, who was now too weak to stand on his own two feet. She touched his chest, above where her arrow had pierced him. A blue flame lit up, and in seconds his whole body was engulfed in a blue haze. Kagome didn't know what exactly was going on, but the evil inside of him seemed to be dieing down.  
  
The black liquid was forming a large puddle now, and Inuyasha moved to avoid it, but not before getting a large spot on his red pants. Naraku closed his eyes, and the blue flame began to die down. Kagome lifted her hand from the demon, and stood up.  
  
Naraku no longer looked much like himself, but more like the man he once used to be. Kagome was sure he was now Onigumo, the man who had given his flesh to demons for power. But his chest stopped moving, and the liquid was evaporating in the sky at an alarming pace. His body seemed to be braking down too.  
  
"What's happening Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be alive?" asked a worried Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head 'no'. "He gave half of himself to the demons that consumed him. That half is gone, and he couldn't live without it. The bastard's finally dead." He smiled down to her, and pulled her in for a quick kiss.  
  
He began to look around, moving the now disintegrated body to the side. Under the demon-turned-man was a large piece of the shikon jewel; the hanyou picked it up, and then the two shards that had broken off.  
  
"The jewel Kagome, it's coming together." He stated, watching as the jewel around Kagome's neck turned a bright pink, attracting and putting the jewel pieces he had in his hands to make a completed sphere.  
  
"Finally!" breathed Kagome.  
  
-  
  
"Sango!" cried Miroku as the woman fell to the ground in a heap, dropping her weapon and all. The monk ran to her side, lifting her head into his lap. "Speak to me Sango." He whispered.  
  
There was a long pause of silence before the woman opened her eyes, taking in the face of her Miroku, who was hovered over her. He smiled painfully, happy to see her awake.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a raspy voice.  
  
The monk sighed, pulling her up more to have her seated in her lap. "Naraku took control of you Sango. But you're here now, and that's all that matters." He said, bringing her into a warm embrace. She kissed his cheek, and then noticed all the scrapes and bruises on his body.  
  
"Did I."  
  
"It's not important now my dear Sango. We must go and find Inuyasha and Kagome now." He lifted himself and Sango, setting the girl on her feet, keeping his arm around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Oh Kami!" she breathed. Her gaze was no longer on him, but to the left of her. There stood the one person that mattered most to her. there was her little brother. Kohaku was alive.  
  
She forgot about the slightly aching pain in her arms and legs, and ran to him, her arms opened wide. When she was close enough to Kohaku, she noticed that he was almost transparent. Sango stood there for a few seconds, processing all of this in her head.  
  
"I've come to say goodbye sister." He said, smiling like he did when they were at home with their father. "I can't live without the jewel in me."  
  
"No Kohaku, you can't go. you can't!" she cried, not believing what she was hearing or seeing.  
  
"I love you sister, it's better this way, goodbye." and then he began to vanish into the air from which he had come from. He was gone again, and this time forever. Miroku ran up to her now that the whole ordeal was over and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"It'll be alright, you'll see, at least he is no longer being controlled by Naraku." He whispered gently, slightly rocking her in his embrace.  
  
Her body shuttered before she regained herself. "Lets find the others."  
  
-  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, along with Kirara and Shippou were at the edge of the clearing as Sango and Miroku started searching for them.  
  
"Bitch, you don't follow orders well. What the hell did you think you were doing here!" he yelled.  
  
"Saving your butt, you ungrateful ass!" she replied, enjoying the curse she added to her remark. She knew she didn't like cursing in front of the kit, but he probably already heard everything from a certain hanyou.  
  
"And you managed to cut off a chunk of my hair!" he continued.  
  
"But it hit Naraku, you were in the way!" she replied.  
  
"What about the pup? Did you even think about that? HUH?" he said angrily.  
  
"Of course I thought of that! I had Shippou and Kirara with me too!" she spat back.  
  
"That runt couldn't..."  
  
"Since you two are well and arguing, I am assuming all went well?" asked Miroku, cutting the two off, now that the group was reunited. The two nodded and everyone felt a wave of relief flow across them.  
  
"So what happened to Naraku?" inquired Sango.  
  
Kagome sighed before she began telling the two of the whole ordeal, including the way she punctured Naraku with two arrows and then purified him. She ended by telling them that he was dead and the jewel was complete.  
  
"What happens now?" asked Shippou, jumping off from the ground to land on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
The young miko smiled. "We go home."  
  
-  
  
Lots of talking in this chapter! It just fit so well. I don't think I've read a story yet where Naraku met his end the way I wrote it. LOL, so I finally got to write this chapter. And I'm happy to say that I have my regular, fast Internet connection back. I don't think this is one of my better chapters, but I still like it. Please r/r folks. And this isn't the last chapter. There will be a few more!  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
That person named bob: I know that Inu + Miroku can run at the same speed, just altered it a bit in my story.  
  
Adam: Inuyasha almost lost his arm, but he didn't.  
  
Angel dawn: strangely enough I have a surge protected, but it didn't do squat. Thank goodness the problem is fixed though! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Teki  
  
Two months had passed since the Shikon No Tama had been completed, and it still hung whole around Kagome's neck. The group had settled nicely in the routine of the village, and everything was almost perfect. Almost. Demons, not many who could actually do harm, began to flock to the tiny village, but with the four living there, most problems were solved easily. Life seemed to be okay for now, even if Kagome had to sit around most of the day doing nothing.  
  
"Sango, why are you so happy?" asked Kagome as the two were seated on one of the couches in Kagome's living room, Shippou was out with Miroku and the two could have some time alone. Sango had not been accustomed to see such strange furniture, but now she understood why Kagome had been so happy to have them here. Ancient Japan was not a place of luxury.  
  
"Well, I have some good news." Said Sango, trying to keep herself from grinning.  
  
"You're pregnant!" cried Kagome.  
  
The older girl shook her head 'no'. Kagome's smile faded. "Miroku asked me to marry him officially.. and besides that I'm pregnant." She said happily.  
  
Kagome jumped to give Sango a hug as fast as she could. But being too pressed into the couch, Sango decided to do the hugging. "That's wonderful Sango! When's the wedding?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Soon I hope. We've been living together for a while, and with Naraku out of the way we finally have time. I'm so happy." Sango thought back happily to the talk she and Miroku had last night about making their union more official. It was the right thing to do, now that she carried the child he had wanted for years.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's face contorted slightly in pain, and she placed a shaking hand on her enlarged stomach. Ouch, the pain was almost unbearable, and she felt a slick wetness between her legs. "Sango.get Inuyasha. QUICK!" she ended up screaming, a small knot felt like it was forming inside of her, and she didn't like it.  
  
Sango jumped from her seat and flew out the door, but it didn't take long to find Inuyasha. He was already on his way with Kaede on his back to his home. 'Must have smelt blood', decided Sango. She turned around and ran back to Kagome. The girl was now lying on the couch, her head cushioned by two pillows, and she was starting to sweat. Inuyasha slammed the door open and rushed to his mate's side. "What happened Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think happened? The baby's coming!" she replied sharply, another soft contraction hitting her. The pain was increasing steadily, but it wasn't terrible yet. The joy would come when her baby's head would stretch through her opening.  
  
"Sango, ye must get me some hot water." Kaede told Sango, already heading for the tiny river behind the house with a big pot in hand. "Inuyasha, if ye thinks that ye can't remain calm, I must ask ye to leave." She stated, before moving closer to Kagome.  
  
"I'll be fine." 'You old hag', he finished the sentence silently. Kagome was in labor; the pup they had been waiting for would be here soon. He gently took Kagome's hand and stroked her hair.  
  
"It's a month early Inuyasha.something might happen." She whispered, wincing slightly in pain. He nodded, realizing all of the things he had heard through the years about pups being born early. They were always small and could catch an illness easier than pups carried to term.  
  
"It's okay mate. Just concentrate." She nodded as Kaede situated herself. She was an old pro at being a mid wife, and by the looks of things now, Kagome was almost completely dilated. It was a good thing that Inuyasha had smelt the fluid bursting, with first time mothers, many things could go wrong.  
  
"The baby should come in a few hours." Stated Kaede calmly.  
  
"Hours? The pain isn't that bad now. but it's going to get worse! Get it out now!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. If she had known it would have been this painful she might have reconsidered becoming pregnant.  
  
"Easy bitch. It can't come out yet." He said, kissing her forehead lightly. He seated himself next to her head, his left hand holding her right.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't get any pain." Retorted Kagome. Then she sighed, feeling a little more at ease since her contraction had ended moments ago. But the next one would come in a few more minutes, and she wasn't sure she wanted more pain.  
  
"Sango told me the wonderful news, and now I'm here to lend some assistance." Said Miroku from the door, with Shippou on his shoulder, both standing behind Sango who carried the large pot now full of water. The woman placed it on the burner in Kagome's kitchen, and the water began to heat up.  
  
"Get me some of Kagome's 'towels'." Kaede ordered the monk and kit, who moved hastily to the next room where Kagome kept the cloths in a closet she had brought back from her time.  
  
"Ye must begin to breathe deeply child." Kaede told Kagome, and she began to take larger breaths of air, holding on to Inuyasha's hand more tightly. 'She said no pain, but the fucking hurts!'  
  
-  
  
Six hours later lead to a very special occasion. Kagome had gone through labor exceptionally well, even being able to push out the after birth efficiently. There had been tears, vulgar language, and insults. Not all of them had come from Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou had been the one to cut the cord that connected his child to his Kagome. Kaede placed the newborn in a towel and handed it to Inuyasha while Kagome regained her breath. Sango and Miroku were standing to the side of the happy father. Shippou was situated on Inuyasha's shoulder, peering down at the baby. "It's so small." He whispered.  
  
"Congratulations Kagome, you have a healthy baby boy." Said Kaede. Kagome smiled, and tears of happiness were shed as Kaede helped get her cleaned up. She raised her arms up, silently asking to hold her son. Inuyasha walked over and sat down in the same place he had during her labor, Shippou now sitting near Kagome's head. He then shifted the baby into Kagome's arms.  
  
She grinned down to the baby. He had dark black hair that was nearly the same as Kagome's, and had a pair of black dog-ears that were identical to Inuyasha's, and to match his hair. Kagome couldn't have been happier as she touched his tiny, pink hand with a finger. He instantly curled his hand around it and gave it a strong tug. "He is already full of power." She told Inuyasha. He nodded.  
  
"I was strong as a young pup too, he takes it from me." He said proudly, putting his arm around Kagome and his son. She smiled down to her mate, and kissed his forehead as he had done many times earlier that day.  
  
"I think it is time to leave the new family at peace. There be time tomorrow to coddle the child. Shippou, you may stay with me this night." Said Kaede, having just finished cleaning what she could from the birth, which was pretty much everything.  
  
"I don't want to go!" whined Shippou. Inuyasha gave the young kit a glare, and not being stupid, got the message and went to Kaede who was ready to leave.  
  
"I agree, let's go home Sango. We'll see you two tomorrow." Said Miroku as he led Sango down the path two their home. "Miroku?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze straight ahead of them. It was now past sunset, and everything was quiet and peaceful. He touched her shoulder to let her know that he was listening. "What if it hurts that much when I give birth."  
  
He understood her predicament. "But the rewards after the birth could never compare to the amount of pain during it." She nodded and they continued on home.  
  
Kaede had left the house with Shippou shortly after Sango and Miroku, and now it was just Kagome and Inuyasha, along with their son. Now that Kagome was clean they moved to their bedroom, both tired from their day. Kagome was holding him up to drink his first meal and Inuyasha looked on in awe.  
  
"What are we going to name him. all possible names flew out of my head when I saw him." She stated, holding him close. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair, thinking of something worthy of calling his son.  
  
"How about Ishiteki? Has a nice ring to it." He smiled down to her. Now that her son was done feeding, she laid him down between them, making sure he couldn't get hurt. She was already acting protective and the pup wasn't even a few hours old.  
  
"I like it. We'll call him Ishiteki." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Here that runt, you're strong willed, just like your old man." He said fondly. Inuyasha had waited for the day when he could call a child his own. Their first pup was gone, but Teki here would help make up for it. Nothing could tear him away from his family now, not after they went through all the shit it took to get here.  
  
"We'll have to go see Mama tomorrow, she's been dieing to know about the baby, and I haven't seen her in a month." Inuyasha nodded his agreement as he began to gently pull at the tiny 'diaper' that Kagome had insisted of putting on him. 'Whatever works'? "And now I can wear all of my old clothes!" she said excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha put his had to her belly. "Still have something there mate.might not fit into your skimpy skirts just yet." He said teasingly. Kagome slapped his hand playfully then sighed. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"What are we going to do about the jewel.we put it off for such a long time now." She said. Inuyasha didn't really know what to do. He no longer wanted to become full demon; he had realized he could do everything just as well as a hanyou.  
  
"Couldn't we wish for the village to be protected.since Teki will be raised here?" he asked her. Kagome was almost stunned by his act of kindness, and smirked at the nickname for her son.  
  
"No more full demon, huh? I think it's a great idea, but I'm pooped. Maybe we could sort all of this out with Kaede tomorrow?" she asked wistfully. The hanyou nodded, and picked up his tiny son after a final kiss from Kagome and moved him over to the cage Kagome called a 'crib'. He never had something like this as a child, but it was sturdy and seemed efficient.  
  
"Fine mate, lets go to sleep. We've had a tough day." Kagome was about to open her mouth to retort to his statement, but Inuyasha pushed a finger to keep her lips closed as he snuggled in behind her under the covers. But they didn't know that a pair of eyes were watching the house from a distance, they indeed did not.  
  
-  
  
Well, that's the end of this story. Finally. I originally started this story in mid-March, and also ended it in March. I didn't like how I left it off, and I couldn't live with that. So here I am, finally giving this darn story the ending it deserves, also fixing and adding chapters in the process. It's been fun writing, but I think I'll take a break before writing anything else. I know I didn't really put Shippou into this story too much, and I never even gave Kikyou a good part, but I just didn't want to. So all you people can just pretend she didn't exist in this story.  
  
But doesn't this ending scream 'Sequel'? I don't know if I will actually write one to this story, but there's always hope, isn't there. The 'eyes' and Sango's baby will defiantly be in it, if I was to write it. And if I don't, all I have to do is take off that last sentence to kill the suspense. Just as easy. And I decided on Ishiteki because it means 'strong- willed' and that just fits!  
  
I'd like to thank all of the reviews I got. With the 4 or 5 chapters I've posted this summer, I got over 40 reviews, and that made me real happy. So thankies to you folks. And as a reminder, I am planning to re- write my other story, so don't read it yet! I'll see what I can do with school and tennis taking up most of my time. Adios for now folks!  
  
- Starr-chan 


End file.
